<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scouts by poopoopeepeecheck00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602731">The Scouts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopoopeepeecheck00/pseuds/poopoopeepeecheck00'>poopoopeepeecheck00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jean Kirstein Being Jean Kirstein, Levi Being Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Petra is kind of a bitch but isn’t really based off aot petra, Slow Burn, Slow burn is my first tag for a reason, Sweet Eren Yeager, Teen titans crossover slightly, erwin and hange won’t be in this book I’m sorry, i love the attack on Titan characters, incredibly slow slow burn, levi/reader - Freeform, raven is my favorite sorry, sasha and Connie are so funny, so slow idk if there will even be PDA in first half, sorry to all Petra lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopoopeepeecheck00/pseuds/poopoopeepeecheck00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BOOK ONE<br/>Raven Roth had a secreted past, one that she intends on never sharing. Through many misfortunes, a blessing comes when she find out she’s been accepted into The Corps, a school where students were trained to be professional assassins.</p><p>Starting in the middle of the semester, Raven begins school. Not long after arriving does she meet many interesting people. Some, like Sasha, become acquainted with Raven, while others, like Levi, become her enemies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Raven, essentially the main character, is based of Raven from TT, because I find her to be very badass. I am not a fan of “Reader” or “y/n”, so feel free to insert yourself in. I don’t have much description for Raven, and for what little I do you can change that as well!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay before we begin, the name you can feel free to change, I’ve just always liked this name (yes I’m a teen titan slut) and am not a fan of y/n or reader 😫 I’m sorry but love you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After another sleepless night, Raven groggily rolled out of bed. She had an adequate amount of time before she would have to leave, but wanting to spend as much time as possible saying goodbye, she began getting ready. Her small collection of items, the school uniforms that had been sent a few weeks ago, and other things she would need for the Corps was already packed away in the torn, brown duffel bag. </p><p>The nicely hung and pressed uniform hanging on her closet doorknob was grabbed and thrown on. In the tiny, gold-chipped mirror hanging on the wall, Raven began fixing her tie. After struggling for a few moments she moved on to tucking her white, button-downed and collared shirt into the black skirt. The skirt was a tad bit shorted than she had thought- she hoped it went down to her knees to hide as much skin as possible. Instead, she had to stretch the white socks as high up her thighs as they would go, and then put on her shoes. While lazily untangling her hair, someone knocked on her door. Marco stood on the other side, sadly smiling down on her. </p><p>"It's going to take me a while to get used to not seeing you everyday," he said, patting his hand on her head. He stood an easy two to three heads taller than her. </p><p>She shook her head in hopes to remove his had and lightly punched his stomach, not looking up at him. "Me too," she said. Marco was the only person she could consider family, and after just getting used to his presence everyday, she felt anxious about being on her own again. "Will you help me fix my tie?"</p><p>He let out a soft snort and started fixing it, asking her what she's going do without him. As he goes, he explains what to do. "Can't have you showing up to classes looking like a mess now," he said, "but at least your fighting would make up for it."</p><p>"Thank you," she whispered when he finished. </p><p>"How much time do you have until you leave?" Raven glanced at the clock, noting that she didn't have as much time as she wanted. </p><p>"About 20 minutes." </p><p>Marco turned from the door, "I'll let you finish getting ready. We'll be downstairs ready to send you off!" He smiled, which made Raven smile and nod her head. </p><p>Now alone again, she looked at her appearance. She pondered on her hair length, wondering if she should cut it. The dark, brown hair reached the middle of her back. When she thinks about her hair being short, she remembers a time she has suppressed and immediately thinks of something else. After doing a look over, she grabs her bag and looks at the room she had recently gotten used to. The only room that's felt comfortable to be in. </p><p>After taking a final glance and shutting the door, she made her way downstairs. She didn't want to seem too upset about leaving the Bodt place, but it was hard to think about having little communication with them. She noticed that it was very quiet as she reached the bottom stairs. Mrs. Bodt is a loud person, in the nicest possible way. At first, the consistent energetic attitude and volume was slightly unsettling to Raven, but it was easy to get used to; it just wasn't something she had experienced before. So to hear a quiet house was unusual to Raven, but as she reached the foyer she saw why. </p><p>Marco, his mother, and father stood with a beaming expression. A makeshift banner with the words 'GOOD LUCK RAVEN!' was stuck to the space above the door. Before she could register any other decorations the Bodt's has set up, the family began saying their congratulations and wishes. Mrs. Bodt had many tears in her eyes and a few slipping down her face and she pulled Raven into a hug. </p><p>"I'm going to miss you, sweet girl," she said in Raven's ear. If Raven was anything, it was not an affectionate person, and hugs were never something she had experienced. Knowing that it was a symbol of love and care, Raven returned the hug and equal words. </p><p>The rest of the family took their turns stating how excited they were for Raven to begin her experience at The Corps, explaining how they knew she was going to do great.</p><p>"I can't wait to be updated on what happens," Marco says. "You have to promise to keep in touch!"</p><p>"Of course," Raven replies, giving a soft smile. "I appreciate the send-off, you shouldn't have gone to all this effort." </p><p>Mrs. Bodt, who frequently tells Raven to refer to her as Karina, assured her that it was okay, and that she's happy for Raven to finally go to her dream school. Karina has a lot of sympathy for Raven, without ever saying so. She thinks about what Raven has been through, and wishes for her to be happy. Understanding that most of her actions were probably viewed as a bit annoying in Raven's eyes, Karina just wants to make her smile- to give her any kind of reason to feel joy. She hopes that The Corps will change Raven's life- that she'll meet and make many friends, do well in her studies, and be happy to finally pursue we career and have hope for her life. </p><p>Raven noticed the few balloons sitting by the corner table, and a few girls perched up on it. The family watched as she opened the gifts, only after Raven explained a few times that they really didn't have to do all this for her. She didn't realize that they had started to see her as a daughter and a sister. </p><p>In the gifts was something different from each person. Karina had bought her a few accessories to go with her uniform- such as headbands, bracelets, clips for her hair, etc. Raven didn't think they would be allowed- nor did she necessarily like them anyways- but nonetheless she showed her gratitude. Mr. Bodt got her a decoration for her desk, a organizational build that would store different things. Marco bought her a new journal, knowing how much she loves to write. "I can't wait to hear some of the things you write about when I see you next," he told her.</p><p>"That's right!" Karina began, "the holiday break isn't too long from now, you have to promise to stay with us!" </p><p>"Of course," Raven responded. She hadn't thought much about the few holiday breaks they get during the year. Everyone will go back to their families, so Raven will should go to the Bodt's for a few days.</p><p>After opening the gifts in a rush and quickly putting them in her bag, she had to say goodbye. Mr. and Mrs. Bodt gave her a hug. When Marco hugged her goodbye, she lingered for a little longer than the others. Ever since the incident, she always felt a little attached to Marco, even if she convinced herself she wasn't. They wished her luck and told her to keep in touch with them once more, and then she had to leave. </p><p>Outside, a taxi waited. It wasn't particularly a normal taxi, but it wasn't like she knew what it was otherwise. They waited from the door and watched her bags be taken from the man and put in the trunk. She waved goodbye before she climbed in the backseat. The man shut the door, got back into the drivers seat, and pulled out of the driveway. Raven couldn't help but stare at them and the house until it was out of sight.</p><p>A few months and I'll be back, she thought to herself. However, she couldn't help but feel like her nerves were getting out of control. She didn't know what could be so worried about- this was what she's been waiting for for over a decade now. </p><p>She's going to The Corps, the best school in the nation for training assassins, and after she graduates in May, she'll become a member of the Scouts.</p><p>She would never admit it but starting in the middle of the semester was giving Raven anxiety. How absurd- a girl who fears no one and hardly anything at all is worried about having everyone attention. It is senior year, and the others in her grade have been going to the school there since they were freshman, so there's no way she can just slip in unnoticed. It is typically not allowed for a student to join in the middle of the year, let alone the senior year year. Raven didn't know how or why she had been accepted, one day a letter showed up saying that she was invited to join and take classes at The Corps- free tuition. </p><p>The Corps is a 'prestigious' boarding school for training assassins. While applying for the school, among a few others, within the past year, she didn't think she would be accepted to any- let alone for free. The Bodt's said they didn't have anything to do with her acceptance, and she believed them; she knew they struggled with money. </p><p>On her way to the city, she thought about what the daily life would be like. Arriving on a Saturday, she would have plenty of time to unpack and meet with her instructors and the Dean. </p><p>She didn't know what to expect from the other students at the school; the last time Raven attended a school she was in the sixth grade. Public school in her elementary years, and for what little of her middle school years that she was there, was rough. The other kids she was forced to associate with were rude and dumb. Raven didn't like the way they thought, how focused they were on the little things. Classmates would make fun of her clothes and appearance, the way she wouldn't talk to anyone else, how much better in her studies that she was than them. She hated the look on their faces when they would get upset over something minuscule, such as having extra reading time, no recess, the food not being what they wanted, etc. How privileged, she would think to herself. </p><p>She very desperately hoped the students at this school would be more mature than that. The fact they are being trained to be professional assassins, they should be more mature, right? The bullying, the judging, the pointless worrying... certainly that isn't the case. Raven hopes that her lack of social skills will go unnoticed. </p><p>Because she is starting two months after the school year has begun, as well as starting the year of graduation, she was going to have to work extra hard to perform well. Raven knew that when it came to fighting and defense, she would make up for being late. When it came to the other classes she might struggle to keep up.</p><p>After getting her acceptance letter, Raven felt the first feeling of happiness ever- well, for as long as she could remember. She would ask Karina to borrow her computer when she was done using it for the night, and Raven would study the layout of the school. Staying up late looking at different photos of the estate, trying to imagine what it's going to look like in real life.</p><p>Now as she starts to arrive closer to the city, she realizes now what she forgot. Ever since being accepted, she couldn't help but feel as though it was too good to be true- that one day someone would come and tell her that it was just a joke or something would change. But now, as she is on route to The Corps, she understands this is really happening. Her dream is finally coming true.</p><p>The taxi dropped Raven and her things at the bus stop, directly at 8:45 a.m. Within minutes, an electric blue bus arrived, and only Raven got on. </p><p>The man who helped Raven to her seat, and assisted her on where to put her things, did not pay her much mind. Within a moment he was back in his seat and they were off.<br/>
    <br/>
Six more hours, Raven thought. The restless nights she has been getting recently had luckily paid off, for Raven was able to sleep most of the ride. During the moments she was awake, she would think about the school and other little things, such as where her room might be, what kind of food they would have, etc. She also took out her new journal that Marco had bought her, prepared to document her thoughts as she ventures to the school. </p><p>As the turned the cover over, she saw writing on the inside.<br/>
The start of your future begins now- enjoy it!<br/>
                                 With love,<br/>
                                      Marco.<br/>
    <br/>
Raven put her fingers the writing and slightly smiled. She then turned the page and began writing- starting with the date.</p><p>When she felt as though she was done, and a slight cramp in her wrist, she closed the journal and put it up. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. There was less than an hour now, and for the rest of the ride she would rest her head on the window and watch the scenery. She's never been this far North- actually, she had never really been anywhere. She could name all the places she's been on one hand. </p><p>Everything out here was green. The forests, trees, hills, and grass were a deep and beautiful green. As they got closer to the school, which she could tell due to the large concrete sign they passed with the school name and emblem displayed on it in a prestigious way, the scenery became ever more beautiful. </p><p>She wondered how hard the landscapers must work to keep everything so orderly. From what she could see, everything was such a sight. She has never felt such joy. In all her years, of all the things she's witnessed and been through, this is the first time she's ever felt such peace and serenity. </p><p>She couldn't wait to be able to explore on her own, when she finishes classes and homework and go on strolls by herself. She could bring her journal with her and could practice drawing. Raven took out her phone and attempted to take a few photos, but after seeing how blurry they turned out, she deleted them. She figured she would wait until she has a chance to take some good ones to send to Marco. </p><p>When the bus finally came to a halt, she grabbed her things. She gave the bus driver a wave and quick thanks. After she got off, she felt bad for the man- such long ventures for one person, he must certainly be making good money, however...</p><p>After planting her feet on the ground, the wind hit her face. Brushing back a thick strand of hair, she stared at the building before her. The black marbled sign in front told her this was the location of the Dean's office. </p><p>Clutching the torn handles of her bag, she made her way in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi.<br/>Yes, it’s a modern AU im sorry. Raven from TT has always been my favorite character bc she’s so badass n hot.</p><p>Okay this is my first work ever but I’ve had this idea planned for like 6 years lol. I just know am deciding to put it into writing so bare with me. This story will start out slow, but I want to introduce to main character to the world she’s in. </p><p> </p><p>Without giving too much away I hope you like it! It does get juicy and we don’t get introduced to a lot of characters for a min... but we’re gonna start bonding with some of the other main characters first!<br/>So yes it’s not really based on aot or tt, but I love the character from aot and they’re perfect for this story. Assume the characters have the same personality traits, bc they do boi.<br/>Anyways love u 😳</p><p>Hope you enjoy and leave criticism bc I thirst to do my best.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arriving to The Corps, Raven begins to learn her way around campus and meets a particular lovable person who just so happens to be named Sasha.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shortly after arriving, Raven was greeted by the Dean. A straggly, older man who appeared to be in his late 70s arrived. Raven assumed then that he has probably been the Dean here for decades, and she then wondered about how much work he's able to put in despite his old age. </p><p>Her meeting with him was brief, which included him introducing himself and then immediately introducing the woman to his right.</p><p>"Rico," she stated, "it is a pleasure to meet you Raven, and we're very happy to have you here."</p><p>After this, the Dean, who says he prefers to be called Pyxis, walked away from them and went to his small fridge. While Rico gave a short introduction about the schools history, Raven would occasionally glance over to Pyxis as he pour himself a drink, adding what appeared to be liquor last. </p><p>Raven internally scoffed, just how prestigious is the school supposed to be? The Dean drinking on the job must be due to the fact that Rico does most of his work.  </p><p>Not that she was complaining. She'd rather a laid-back, drunk geezer be the Dean. </p><p>Rico noticed Raven's occasional glances over to Pyxis while she was speaking. "It's a little early to start drinking isn't it?" Pyxis ignores her. She looks back at Raven. "Don't mind the old man, it won't be long before he retires and I become Dean-"</p><p>"I can still hear quite exceptionally, woman," he interrupts, "I'm not that old." He took a swig of his drink. "And I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon." </p><p>Rico sighs. "Yes, good hearing, mhm. You just choose to ignore me." </p><p>It's apparent to Raven that they seem to joke around often, but she can't tell whether or not Rico likes him or not. </p><p>"Let's just begin the tour," she beams to Raven, gesturing to the door. </p><p>"Pleasure to meet you, Raven! Be seeing you," he called to her as they left. </p><p>Rico doesn't discuss him anymore and Raven doesn't care to ask. She leads them both out the Dean's hall and out into the lawn. Rico discussed the main buildings. The gym and training arena are in its own building, with many glass windows; Raven watched a few people move about inside. </p><p>The classes are held in a different building as well, and are separated by the two upper and two lower grade years. Each identical in design, the only difference being the signs out front distinguishing which grade levels they were for. </p><p>The dorms are separated into four different buildings, A to D, based on grade level. The structures were set in a block design, and the furthest back right one was hers. She didn't bother showing Raven around the class buildings, as she explained someone would help take her to her classes on Monday. However, she showed Raven to her room. In building D, on the 1st floor was Raven's room. She was only a few rooms down from the women's bath, which she was thankful for. </p><p>"And here we are!" Rico stated, handing Raven the key. "Quick tour, I know, but I think you should be able to get used to it fast. Feel free to explore on your own."</p><p>"Thank you," Raven replied. </p><p>Rico looked down at the one bag Raven was carrying. "Is this all you brought?"</p><p>Raven felt sheepish. "Um... yes."</p><p>"Well then it won't take you very long to get settle in," she chuckled. Raven felt awkward. "Oh, before I forget." She handed Raven a folder full of papers. "Just some extra pamphlets and informational guides about The Corps. Someone will be by later to bring you your class supplies. Have a good rest of your day!"</p><p>"Thank you," Raven said. "You as well." </p><p>Raven pondered over the interactions she just had. She was a bit confused over the behavior of the Dean, as well as the vice-Dean, but felt thankful they weren't more strict. Maybe that behavior is a good thing. </p><p>She unlocked her door and walked in. The room was about the size of her room back at the Bodt's. The closet was bigger, however, but after hanging up her clothes she realized she had a lot more space. She wondered how full other people's closets were. The bed was already made, with white sheets and pillowcases, and a dark grey comforter. </p><p>She began unpacking her things and was setting up her desk when she noticed a small laptop sitting on it. Raven wondered if everyone got one, but surely they would have to. Why would she get one and no one else?</p><p>It wasn't but ten minutes later that she had already finished unpacking, and put her duffel bag in the closet. She sat on the bed and took everything in. She was here. She has toured most of the grounds and met the Deans- what was she feeling anxious for? She flipped through the folder, which covered more stuff than Rico did. Inside was her schedule, as well as a map of the grounds. Her classes were highlighted for her so she could see where they were located. A few pages went over events, but she took notice only of the ones coming up within the next few months- thanksgiving break, a holiday dance, two-week break for the holidays, etc. There was a pamphlet for seniors, which discussed different career choices upon graduation and how to prepare for them.</p><p>She put the folder on her desk and got off the bed. She hung a few of the events for the semester on the wall. Afterwards, Raven was more than eager to walk around the campus. </p><p>On the way out of the dormitory building, Raven passed a numerous amount of people; majority paid no mind to her, talking amongst their friends or doing whatever occupied their Saturday afternoon. A few people glanced at Raven, assumingely putting a face to the 'new student' name. She heard a few whisper to the person accompanying them if they think that's the new person, or if they had just never seen her around before. </p><p>Raven toured most of the campus within the hour, occasionally bringing out her map mark spots that she thought would be enjoyable to sit and read at, or places where she could go to clear her mind. </p><p>That night, just before Raven felt like going to get dinner, someone knocked on her door. She got off her bed and went to open it. </p><p>Upon opening the door, a girl with dark, red hair appeared, standing with a pile of books and papers in her hand.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Sasha!"</p><p>Sasha extended her hand the furthest she could without dropping the pile. Raven reached out and shook it. "Raven."</p><p>"I was asked to bring by your stuff for classes. It's nice to meet you!" She said.</p><p>"Oh, thanks." Raven muttered. She retrieved the pile from Sasha's hand. Sasha stood there still, almost as if the conversation wasn't going to end. </p><p>"So... how do you like it here so far?" Sasha asked. It's apparent she's a friendly person, and Raven can't help but be appreciative. She doesn't know if Sasha is just being nice or genuinely wants to talk to her.</p><p>"Um... it's really nice. Rico was pretty brief with her tour, so I had to do a lot on my own."</p><p>Sasha beamed. "Do you want me to show you around?" She said excitedly, her big, browns eagerly waiting for my response.</p><p>"Uh..." Raven began. She can't help but admit that she's worried of getting lost on Monday. "Yes, thank you, but only if you don't mind."</p><p>Switch to 1st person </p><p>"Of course not!" Sasha replied. "If I new here, I'd want someone to help me out, you know?"</p><p>Wow. A genuinely kind person. I've never had any friends before, unless I could Marco, but it's wasn't so much of friends. Our lives were sort of forced together. Without realizing, I must of been staring at Sasha, because she let out a soft chuckle and looked away. </p><p>"Sorry," I began, "that's just very nice of you." I turned and sat the pile on my desk. I already knew that I would be staying up late tonight taking it all in. </p><p>"Heh... yea. Uh... I'm really hungry. Do you mind getting some food with me first?" She asked. </p><p>"Sure, I'm pretty hungry as well." I replied. I headed back for the door and Sasha backed up to let me lock the door.</p><p>"Sweet! Ugh, the food this week it's just... so good." She sighed as I locked the door. As I followed her to the dining hall, I think I heard her say to herself, "I love food." Strange being. </p><p>As we go to the dining hall, she tells me a little about classes. By the time we get to the destination, I have learned that she is in my grade, that we have two classes together (one of which being training), and that the book courses are fairly easy; well, to her at least. Sasha explained that she's never had less than 5 points in her classes (the highest grade), and that she could help me catch up if I wanted. I thanked her again. I don't really understand why she is so considerate, she must an empath. </p><p>As we walk into the cafeteria, I'm much more appreciative that she came with me. It was quite big, with two different food lines on the back wall. The dining hall alone looked more expensive than the entirety of the Bodt's house- probably bigger too. Everything was polished and clean. Dark red and circular tables filled up the room, with about six chairs on each. </p><p>I must've mutter a 'woah', because Sasha said, "I know! It's awesome, right?" </p><p>If this is what the dining hall looks like, I wonder how nice the gym is. </p><p>As she led me to the line, someone passed us with a plate that looked and smelled delicious. Sasha let out a moan.</p><p>Sasha only talked about food until we were eating. While we were waiting in line, she explained different meals and which weeks are her favorites, and then of those weeks, which meals she liked the best. She described how she manages to get an extra meal a day because she had stolen a student's pass during her sophomore year. </p><p>We sat at a table by ourselves, and she stopped talking for a while until she quickly scarfed her meal. Sasha wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and started eyeing my food. I picked up my bread roll and handed it to her, which made her face light up.</p><p>"Really?! I can have it?" She exclaimed. I nodded, and she scarfed it down. "Mmm... thank you." </p><p>I could tell that I had just bought her friendship. I wonder if she has any other friends- perhaps that's why she stuck around to talk to me. </p><p>"I think we're going to be good friends, don't you think?" She asked. </p><p>I didn't know how to respond. I had only just met her, and I've never had a real friend before; but then again, she's a kind and helping person, who else would I rather be friends with? I gave her a soft smile and nodded, which made her smile in response.</p><p>"I can't wait for you to meet Connie and the others," she began, "those guys have been my friends since freshman year- you're gonna love them."</p><p>I felt a little annoyed. I don't enjoy talking to people- avoiding it any chance I get. Sasha must have noticed my expression. "You seem different," she began. "Not in a bad way, of course! Just like... I don't know... like you keep to yourself I guess?"</p><p>I could tell she wasn't trying to offended me and was genuinely curious. I sighed. "To be honest with you, I've never had a friend before." </p><p>She gasped loudly. "Really?!" I nodded. "Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't know."</p><p>"It's okay," I assured her. I wanted to open up to her a little bit more, but this whole situation is quite new to me. There isn't a reason for me to be scared about talking about my past to her; I don't think she would judged me, and I'm sure she's confused. "I... I haven't been around this many people my age since elementary school, so I'm not the best when it comes to social skills."</p><p>My comment made her smile, and she put her hand on mine. "Social skills are overrated!" She said. "Well, I'd like to be your friend, if you'd like to be mine."</p><p>"I'd like that," I replied, trying to look as friendly as possible, despite being quite annoyed with this situation.</p><p>She moved her hand and looked back at me. "Were you homeschooled? Where did you go before here?"</p><p>I breathed in sharply. I really didn't want her asking me that, but I set that question up myself when I mentioned how long it's been since I went to school. "Uh... yea. I was homeschooled," I lied. "I don't really remember where I went to elementary school at," I lied again.</p><p>"Oh," she replied with a frown. "Hm." I'm sure she could tell my answer wasn't the entire truth. </p><p>"I'm done, if you want the rest of my food," I said, changing the subject. I wasn't really full, but I was ready for her to keep showing me around. </p><p>Her eyes lit up. "You're the best," she said before devouring what food I had left. "Mm," she mumbled with food in her mouth. "Wha you wah to see next?"</p><p>"Hmm..." I hummed, "I'd like to see the inside of the gym, or the training room, I guess." </p><p>She nodded and wiped her mouth after finishing the rest of the meal. "You ready?" I nodded and then we left. </p><p>As we left the cafeteria, the cool wind blew my hair in my face. The sun had just set, and the blue sky turned dark, fading into red and yellow. The vast and large trees covered up the horizon on all directions. </p><p>"So there's two main entrances to the gym," Sasha said. "This door is the one most people use when they go to class." She pointed at the door that we were approaching. "That one on the backside is the quicker entrance to the training facilities." We walked inside the building, and the main source of light was from the freshly set sun. Sasha showed me the where men and women's locker rooms were. It was very big, and was set with a large changing room, stalls, lockers, and showers. We walked past the gym on the way. It wasn't really a gym, more like a giant dojo. The room had a red mat along the entire floor, with class equipment moved along a wall. </p><p>"On Monday, I'll walk to class with you and show you where we put our bags and where I usually sit. You'll have to meet my friends before then, cause I sit with them too." Sasha said. </p><p>Afterwards we walked to the training room, which I would say brings me the same feeling food gives Sasha. It was massive, and mirrors aligned the walls. It was packed with nice, up-to-date equipment suited for working out and fighting purposes. There were a few people in there, which made me feel relieved. I hope when I come to train it isn't packed with people. </p><p>Sasha laughed when she looked at my expression. "I can see you like it! I really should come here more often, maybe then I could rank higher in my class." </p><p>I asked her what she meant about her ranking as we left. I didn't know where we were heading next.</p><p>"So basically our training class has rankings based on gender. Every week you have a chance to place higher depending on how well you preform. Monday's are usually study day, where we go over a new tactic or whatever. Then on Tuesday, we do some basic combat and training, which is usually with the person closest in rank with you. Then it's the fun part," she stopped, looking at me. I raised my eyebrow. "On Wednesday and Thursday the competition will start. Females go first. It starts with rank twenty-five facing twenty-four. If you win you keep going down the rank until you lose, and it keeps going to number one. Then the males go, and it's the same thing. It usually takes a day and a half, and then the genders will face each other. Each rank with fight the person in the same rank as them of the opposite gender." </p><p>Interesting. This is best case scenario for me. I had assumed there wouldn't be much fighting, but it turns out that's the main part. I wonder how long it will take me to get to top of class. I wonder how good the top of classes are, but surely they couldn't be anything I can't defeat. </p><p>"Do you think I'll start at rank 25?" I ask.</p><p>Sasha put her her fingers to her chin. "Hm... I don't know. Sensei might have you face random people to see where you're at. We've never had a new student before so, I don't know."</p><p>I paused. "Never had a new student before?"</p><p>"Yea, I was bit surprised when they told us someone was joining. Usually each grade is with the same people until graduation, but usually one of our students doesn't get expelled!" She laughed. </p><p>I took someone place? Surely there were other people on the waitlist, so how did I get picked? </p><p>"Expelled?" I asked.</p><p>Sasha laughed again. "Yea, thank god, though. He was such an asshole. I like you a lot better."</p><p>"What did he do?" </p><p>Sasha combed her hand through her hair was we walked. We had gone a far way now, just strolling around. I didn't notice any of the people we passed, who were milling about. Many people sat by themselves or with others, reading and talking, etc. the sky was starting to get dark, and we started to approach the library.</p><p>"He and his friends were pretty notorious for messing with people. Well, his friends still are, but he was usually the instigator. They always do what they please, and because they all make up the top ranks, people let them. Anyways, his name was Porco, and one day him and his friends had pushed a lower classman in the creek. I'm sure it wasn't anything they haven't done before, but this kid wasn't a very good swimmer, and nearly drowned; if one of the teachers hadn't caught them, he could have." </p><p>I was a bit taken back. It seems bullies are inescapable at every school, but ones that physically harm others? </p><p>"When they got caught, the other ones were able to make it seem like they were innocent, ultimately cause Porco to take all the blame. Because it definitely wasn't his first time getting in trouble, he got expelled. The other ones got very lucky" she finished. She held the large door open for me and we walked inside. </p><p>"Wow," I said, not just because of the story she told me, but because of how beautiful the library was. I definitely knew the other place where I would spend my time. The rows never seemed to end, just continuing until it reaches a corner, and then continues into other directions. </p><p>"I don't really come here often. I'm not much of a reader," she said and looked at me. "Where do you want to go to next?"</p><p>After telling her I didn't care, she led me back out the door. "I don't really know where else to show you, cause we can't get into the building where classes are."</p><p>"Oh yeah, I forgot about classes," I said. "I should probably get back to my room and start trying to catch up."</p><p>Sasha chuckled and wiped her shoulder cockily. "Well, lucky for you, you're new friend just happens to be top of class when I comes to studies. I can help you." </p><p>I didn't want her to have to go through the effort, but thankfully she offered. "If you don't mind," I said. "I would really appreciate it."</p><p>"Yeah, of course. In case you didn't notice, I take my payments in forms of food," she joked. </p><p>"Which floor do you live on?" I asked as we approached building D. </p><p>"The same as you," she replied. "Actually, I live a few rooms down!" What a relief. I wonder how many times it'll it come in handy having her that close to me. </p><p>"Those people that Porco was friends with," I began. "Are they still like that?" </p><p>Sasha sighed. "Unfortunately." She looked down. I wonder if they had ever messed with her, by the way she acts when they are mentioned. "My best advice for you is to just ignore them. Being the new student, I'm sure they're going to try to mess with you to see how you react. But... after a while they'll probably get bored."</p><p>Fuck. I knew once she first mentioned them that my encounter with them would be inevitable, but hearing her say that they will probably give me a hard time since I am new was annoying. </p><p>It's not that I can't handle it- certainly not after what I've been through- but I hate that it's something I have to put up with. I'm here to get my education so I can join the Scouts; I don't need some kids distracting me. </p><p>Sasha must have noticed my expression, because she put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. They won't hurt you." Little did she know that was the least of my concern. Top of ranks or not, no one could possibly hurt me physically. Sasha just doesn't know that much about me. </p><p>"Do you mind telling me about them?" I ask. I'd like to be able to use any information I can on them in case I encounter them without Sasha being there to point them out.</p><p>"They're all a bunch of pricks, the most annoying of them being Kai. If you can avoid any, I would say him. He's big, like broad. He definitely uses his size to intimidate the smaller lower class men. He's third rank. But yea, he not the worst, but really annoying. </p><p>"I'd say he's tied with Petra and Mira. Petra is first rank in our training class, Mira is third. Because they're such good fighters, and the choice friends they have, they think they own the school or something," she scoffed. "In basic terms, they're bitches. I'm sure they wouldn't have such big egos if other people don't try so hard to be friends with them. It's not like they're even funny or anything. Whatever. They're both pretty, too. Petra is kinda short, with orange-ish hair. Mira's got brown hair, and she's a little taller than me." Sasha has to be about 5'6, because she stands a few inches taller than me.</p><p>I opened my room door and we walked in. She kept talking as she sat in my desk chair. "But, like I said, they're just annoying. All talk. Anyways... then there's Zuko- second rank right now. Him and Kai usually interchange spots. Zuko is... I don't know. He's definitely not as bad as the others, seems like he's just there. I don't recall him ever being a dick, usually just let's the other do all the talking. He's a pretty boy. He's got dark, shaggy hair, and a scar on his left eye.</p><p>"And then... Levi. Levi's interesting. He's been top rank in our class since freshman year." That caught my attention. I assume people don't keep their spot for long, constantly interchanging with other students. </p><p>"So needless to say, he's a good fighter- never been beat. You can assume what that would do to his pride. Of all of them, I would have to choose him as the least pleasant. The other ones may be annoying, but he's like... almost vile. I don't know. Unfortunately, he's very handsome, which also isn't very good for his ego. You should see the way some girls try to get his attention. Haha. It's so embarrassing. You'll probably be able to tell who he is just by looking at him. </p><p>"Individually, they may not be so bad, but when they're around each other, it's best to just avoid them."</p><p>When she finally finished talking, I sat there and took it all in. "Interesting," I said. They didn't sound too bad, just some assholes who have never been put in their place.</p><p>"Yeah..." Since it was her first time there, she looked around at my room. She probably was taking in the lack of things to look at. "You don't have much things," she said. </p><p>I looked down. Of course I didn't. I'm sure everyone here has their rooms packed with decorations and expensive items. They're probably well decorated and their closets are probably full of nice clothes.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she interrupted my thoughts, "I didn't mean to upset you." I can tell that she understood now, that I don't come from a wealthy family like most people here do. </p><p>"Don't worry about it," I replied, giving her a soft smile to show it's okay. She sat at the chair by my desk and looked at the pile of books and papers for my classes.</p><p>"So," she began, "let's start with your first period class."</p><p>Hours passed in what felt like minutes. It was pretty easy to comprehend what I had missed in the past months, and most of the material was introductory. A month ago, I was sent a test in the mail from The Corps, and within weeks I got my results back. It had told me where I was at academically based on the rest of my class' scores. I ended up placing higher than I thought, which is what could've allowed me to be accepted despite it being senior year. </p><p>Sasha left around 10 p.m., and I was quite tired. I thanked her a few more times before she left, and in response, she told me I would be able to make it up to her by meeting her friends tomorrow. She had given me her phone number, and told me her room number so I could come over whenever I want.</p><p>I turned off the main light, leaving the small lamp on the night stand on. I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, taking in my day's events. I felt much more relaxed, despite feeling a little uneasy about meeting her friends tomorrow. What if I don't like them? If they're anything like Sasha, I'm sure I will be fine with their presence. What if they don't like me? I'm not outgoing like Sasha is. They're probably all fun and nice, where I am quiet and annoyed easily. Plus, I don't smile or appear happy- something I've seen Sasha do since the second I saw her. At least they won't be mean, I can assume. The way Sasha feels about Levi and them, her friends must not be like them at all. </p><p>At that moment, my phone went off. I picked it up to see a call from Marco. I answered it.</p><p>After about 30 minutes of me telling him and his parents (who was listening on speaker phone) about my day, the campus, Sasha, etc., they told me how they missed me already, and to keep them updated on what happens. </p><p>Shorty after I got off the phone with them, and changed into my sleeping clothes, my phone went off again. This time, it was a text from Sasha.<br/>
Lunch at noon? :P<br/>
    <br/>
I assume that's where I will be meeting her friends. I groaned and responded with a simple yes, then put my phone by my pillow. I'm so exhausted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for the switch for 1st person 😫. I wanna switch it up because idk if I’m feeling the whole third person thing. At least not for these first few chapters so we can get a little more inside Raven’s head. </p><p>Also, without giving away too much, Raven has a... dark past. It really affected the way she is emotionally, mentally, and physically. As the story goes on we’ll see why, but I don’t want any of you hating her without knowing why she is the way she is!</p><p>But okay yeah my boys. Sasha is here and she wants Raven/Reader to meet her friends 🤨 wonder who those people could be...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't even remember falling asleep last night. The bright sun shines through my window, which just happens to be right on my eyes. I guess it works just as good as an alarm clock. </p><p>I turned over to check the time. It's 10:30 a.m. I haven't slept in this late in a while, but this really comfortable bed must be the reasoning for that. I got up, grabbed my bag, and went to shower.</p><p>When it was a little past noon, my hair was almost dry and I was dressed. I had noticed yesterday that most people do not wear their school uniforms on weekends, but I didn't have much other clothes to pick from. I put on the button down and skirt, but skipped the tie and socks. Instead, I put on a pair of tights that were slightly see-through due to the length of time I've had them. </p><p>As I entered the cafeteria, I heard a loud "Raven!" Sasha was waving her arm highly, signaling me over. A few people at other tables turned to look. I almost turned around and left. </p><p>Beside Sasha was a boy with a shaved head. As I approached their table, he started to wave too, with a smile on his face. </p><p>"Raven, this is Connie," Sasha said, gesturing to him. </p><p>"Hey," he said. "It's nice to meet you."</p><p>"Hi, you as well," I replied. I feel as though I should try harder to sound nice. My voice has always been monotoned, and I probably appear as though everything is quite uninteresting to me. I mean it more than likely is, but I can't help but feel rude.</p><p>Sasha turned to Connie. "Where are they?"</p><p>Connie pulled out his phone. "I dunno. Eren said he was about to be here. Jean's probably still sleeping."</p><p>Sasha rolled her eyes and kept eating. She looked up at me. "You hungry?"</p><p>"Yeah," I replied. "I'm gonna go get some food." </p><p>I got up, and headed to the line. "I recommend the pasta!" Connie called out to me.</p><p>Ultimately, I decided to get the pasta. It did look really good. When I got back to the table, there another boy there. He had dark hair and was conversing with the others. </p><p>When I got to the table, and set my food down, he looked up at me. </p><p>"Eren, this is Raven," Sasha began, "Raven, Eren." </p><p>Eren gave me a smile, his bright green eyes starting back at mine. I sat down in the same spot I was before, which was now beside Eren. </p><p>"Sasha told us a lot about you," he said. "How do you like it so far?"</p><p>I wonder what all she told them, or how she described me to them. I have a feeling she hyped me up more than she should've. "It's nice, thank you," I replied, and started to eat. </p><p>"I'm starving," he announced. "I'll be right back." Eren got up and went to get some food.</p><p>"Well that's almost everyone," Sasha said. "Hopefully Jean will be here soon."</p><p>Connie was right, the pasta was delicious. As I ate, the two conversed about some show they were watching. I didn't know what they were talking about, so I didn't really pay attention. I didn't really want to be here anymore. I much rather be in the library right now or catch up on my classes. But this is for Sasha, I remind myself. Plus, these will be my classmates, and I'd rather start associating with people I can stand to be around.</p><p>Eren came back and sat beside me, and I noticed Sasha eyeing his food. My meal came with a bread roll, so I handed it over to her. Her face light up and she grabbed it with a 'thank you'.</p><p>"Ah, you just became Sasha's new best friend," Connie joked.</p><p>"Yeah," Eren said. "If there's one way to her heart, it's definitely through her stomach."</p><p>Sasha jabbed his stomach with a mouth full of bread. </p><p>Connie appears to match her personality almost to a tee, and Eren seems like a nice person. While I ate, he asked me some questions about my classes and if I was excited to start. We conversed for a a few moments while Sasha and Connie argued over some character's actions in a show they watch. </p><p>When I was almost done with my food, I felt someone's presence behind me, and then they sat down in between me and Connie. </p><p>A boy with tan and shaggy hair was greeted by the others. "Finally Jean!" Connie yelled.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he responded. "It is my Sunday, you know? One of my only chances to sleep in late." He then turned at looked at me. Within moments of making eye contact with me, his eyes softened and he smiled. "Heyyy, Raven right?"</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>He looked down at my food. "That looks good as fuck. Be right back," he said, smiling down at me as he left.</p><p>Sasha rolled her eyes. "If there's one of us you won't like, I bet it'd be Jean. He likes to flirt."</p><p>I didn't know what to say, it didn't seem like he was flirting to me. "He seems nice."</p><p>Before long everyone was conversing with each other. I didn't talk much, unless a question was directed towards me. Jean was the friendliest, asking me questions that I mostly didn't have answers to. He asked what kind of music I liked, and when I told him that I didn't know a lot of songs, he took my phone to write some of his favorites into my notes page. They weren't to bad to be around, and I was grateful to have people making me feel more comfortable at a new school. </p><p>When Eren had started ask me about my family, a large boy walked by Connie and slapped his hand across his head. "Bald ass."</p><p>Upon looking at him, I deduced this was Kai. Behind him was a tall girl with dark hair, who I assume could only be Mira. She giggled at his comment.</p><p>Connie began to stand up. "Hey!" He shouted, wiping his head where Kai's hand was. Kai then took his big hand and shoved it back on to Connie's head, pushing him back onto his seat- but at that point, I was already standing. </p><p>"Excuse me," I said. Everyone's head turned to me. </p><p>Kai's eyes crinkled with confusion. "Who the fuck are you?"</p><p>The girl put her hand on hip, tilting her jaw up. "Oh, Raven, is it? You must be the new girl?" She spoke with a cool voice.</p><p>I kept my eyes on Kai as he spoke again, "makes sense." He smirked. "Only someone new would want to hang out with these losers." His hand was still on Connie's head, wiggling back and forth. </p><p>"She must not know any better," Mira said to him, and then turned to me. "Don't get associated with failures like these, you should think-" </p><p>"I can make those decisions on my own," I interrupted. </p><p>I could see Sasha's wide eyes looking back and forth. </p><p>"You've got a smart mouth," Kai said with a annoyed expression, but I was more annoyed than he was. I know what Sasha had said about them, but they weren't as intimidating as they must've appeared to her. </p><p>"And you've got a greasy, oaf hand. Take it off his head." I responded. Jean snorted, and then tried to play it off as a cough. </p><p>The pair was staring at me with an amused, wild look now. Kai, with a great shove, removed his hand. "I'll let this slide since you obviously don't know any better," Kai began, "but next time I suggest you watch your mouth. Perhaps your friends can you teach who not to make enemies of." I internally cringed at his superiority complex.</p><p>"I'll think about it," I said sarcastically. They looked pissed, but obviously were more hungry, because they turned and left. I had hardly looked at Mira throughout the entire incident, but me and Kai made eye contact until the second he turned his head. </p><p>When I sat back down, I looked at the others. They stared at me with wide eyes, and Connie and Sasha both had their jaws dropped. I raised my eyebrow at them. </p><p>"Raven," Connie said, "thank you, but you didn't have to do that."</p><p>Well, no shit. It seemed like no one else was gonna say anything, but that's defer from the fact that I was secretly enjoying that fact I had a chance to threaten someone from their group. "It's no problem."</p><p>Jean still looked surprised, but now he looked like he was in admiration. "Wow, that was so badass." He said, resting his head in his hand.</p><p>Eren relaxed his shoulders and laughed. "Yeah, that was cool of you to stand up to them."</p><p>I just shrugged. It wasn't anything they shouldn't have already been doing. </p><p>"That's not the point!" Sasha said. "They love shit like that!" She looked at me frantically. "I said to just ignore them, and then they would leave you alone eventually. But now you've just made them your main target."</p><p>"And how long have you all been ignoring them?" I asked. "Yet, here they are fucking with Connie. It doesn't seem like a good tactic, just makes them feel better about themselves to get away with it." Sasha looked down. I felt bad for what I had just said for some reason.</p><p>I could tell Connie felt embarrassed, but I didn't know if I should apologize.</p><p>"You're right, but..." Connie started, "it's just that they're top rank for a reason. You can get in trouble for fights here, but that doesn't stop them, you know?" </p><p>I nodded. I can see that from their point of view I look frail or possibly unskilled. </p><p>"Well, anyways," Sasha laughed, seemingly uncomfortable by the silence. "What are you all doing after?" </p><p>They began talking about their day and then carried the conversation elsewhere. After a while, and when it got about time for everyone to leave, I wanted to ask them something I've been curious about. </p><p>"After we graduate, what regiment are you all planning on joining?" I asked.</p><p>They didn't have to think about the question. "The Scouts," they said. I nodded. At least now I know these will be my associates one day, and not just classmates.</p><p>"Is that where you're planning on going?" Eren asked. I nodded again, and he smiled. </p><p>Connie then started to talk about The Scouts and some things he heard about it, such as the training and different jobs. Not long afterwards, we all started to leave. They said their goodbyes, and Sasha told me to hang out with her later. </p><p>I hope she isn't expecting me to hang out with her everyday. I don't really have energy for that, I'd rather be by myself. </p><p>When I got back to my room, I spent a few hours studying. To treat myself for doing my studies, I would reward myself to a lengthy amount of time in the library. I spent an hour alone picking out different books, and walked out with three. I had wrote down some names of books that looked interesting to me for the next visit. </p><p>Back in my room, I began to read. Minutes turned into hours, and when the room lit up gold due to the angle of the sun's setting, I stood up and stretched. </p><p>I can't think of the last time I have properly trained. I internally laughed. I've never properly trained. All my training came from live hand-to-hand combat- this will be the first time I can actually use proper equipment. </p><p>Quickly, I changed into different clothes, and left. The weather has been so nice these past two days. I hope the winter isn't too cold. I looked at different people as I made my way to the gym. From the outside, it didn't look like many people were inside. Thankfully, the inside was about as packed as it was when me and Sasha came. I set down the water and the other items I brought on the bench by the doors. </p><p>I never really liked working out, but since I would have this kind of access everyday, I might as well start. I mentally noted to look into different routines tonight. After over an hour of hitting and kicking the body bag, I switched to different equipment, spending the most time on the treadmill. By the time the sun set and it got dark, I ventured back to my room. </p><p>I felt so much better after working out. It's been a while since I got to move around like that. Back in my room, I felt my stomach rumble. I knew Sasha would probably be waiting to get food with me, so I grabbed my toiletries and went to take another shower. </p><p>Not to my surprise, I heard a knock on the door shortly after I returned from the bathroom. Sasha stood on the other side with a smile on her face. "Food?" She asked.</p><p>Her simple request almost made me snort. "Sure," I replied. </p><p>I wish I had more time for my hair to dry, but I wasn't planning on eating with her very long. I had gotten to a good part of the book, and I'm quite ready to finish it. </p><p>I don't know how we didn't see them when we came in, but as we walked to a table after getting food, we saw the three boys. If I was by myself, I would've sat somewhere by myself before they had a chance to see me; since I was with Sasha, however, she got super excited and dragged me with her. </p><p>"Whadduppp," she said, slamming her tray on the table. They noticed I was with them, and Jean smiled up at me. </p><p>He scooted closer to Eren to make room for me. "Hey, Raven. You can sit here." </p><p>"Thanks," I muttered. I didn't join in their conversation very much, I was mostly trying to eat faster so I could leave. </p><p>When I heard my name, I looked up. "I added you to the group," Sasha said. I must have made a confused face, because she elaborated. "I'd say you're apart of the group now, so it makes sense for you to be in our group chat." This should be interesting.</p><p>"Just ignore Connie's messages," Eren said, which caused Connie to exclaim at him. </p><p>"All those images you send aren't that funny," Jean said. Connie looked widely confused. I just nodded. It was nice of them to include me, but I feel as though it was out of pity. </p><p>Eventually I left, telling them that I needed to get back to my studying. They didn't mind, continuing their conversation as I walked away. </p><p>I spent the rest of the night reading, interchanging every 30 minutes to look at my class books. When it got late, I laid in bed reading until I felt my eyelids grow heavy. Occasionally, my phone would buzz and I would unlock it to see several messages from Connie and the others. I sighed and was tempted to remove myself from the group when I fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BOOSH we now got some additional characters that are very important in this story and in my heart 😫✊🏼</p><p>So yeah... my chapters gonna be long. I try hard not to info dump and to incorporate it as best as I can, but I really want to emerge you into this world. Well it’s not really a different world, but still. </p><p>Like I said, it’s going to be slow paced at first. This first part is going to about the school and then training to become assassins. It won’t be until the next part that things start to get crazy and serious, so I really want to take my time getting you used to the characters and build the relationships!</p><p>Yes... mamas.... there will be some love interests. Without spoiling to much, I can say safely now that Raven/reader will be catching some eyes 👀 </p><p>Anyways love u</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up with an hour until classes. I spent the time getting ready, gathering my books and clothes, and putting them in my school bag. I'm thankful the school had provided me with a bag, for the only other one I had big enough to hold all my things was my torn and old duffel bag.</p><p>I wanted to look as nice as possible (not sure why), so I made sure all my clothes laid nicely against my body, and ran my fingers through my hair in the best attempt to keep the tangles out. </p><p>By the time I approached my first class, I had about ten minutes to spare. I wanted to be early to all my classes, though, so I can pick my seat unnoticed. I remembered that Sasha had this class with me, so when she walked in, I gave her a small wave. She walked in with Connie, who I just realized would be in this class too. </p><p>The class was fairly easy. Sasha and Connie sat next to me, and it went by fast. The teacher was a man that was surely older than Pyxis, who more than likely had been teaching here for decades. He didn't even seem to notice I was in the class, but that was what I was hoping for. The studying I had prepared for this class, which is history, didn't come in handy at all. In fact, I had studied much more than I needed to. He talked to slowly that we only managed to cover a few historical events from the 1900s and the bell had rung.</p><p>Me, Sasha, and Connie walked to training class. I had been looking forward to this course more than any other. Connie explained how he manages to slip out of our last class unnoticed, even while the teacher is paying attention and/or teaching. </p><p>Sasha and I went into the girls locker room to change. We got there before a lot of people showed up. The girls that were in there stared at me and I walked in. I felt a little uncomfortable, and some kept staring at me up until I started to change. Two different girls came up to ask me if I was Raven-they seemed kind. </p><p>When we finished changing, the room was now packed with the only other classmates. Since they're was 26 of us, I knew eventually I would know all of their names and who they were, so I wanted to remember the ones who gave me smiles as I walked past them. I didn't notice Mira until we were about to exit. Mira and a girl with short, ash-colored hair had "accidentally" bumped into a girl while she was changing. The two looked at each other with a snort, and the girl quickly picked herself up, trying to use her hair to cover her face. </p><p>Before I could make my way over to tell the two off, Sasha grabbed my arm and pulled me out. "Just ignore them, please?" If she hadn't seemed so opposed to the idea of me defending the girl, I probably would've denied her wish. Instead, we kept walking and entered the gym room.</p><p>Sasha showed me where we put our bags, and then directed me to where she usually sits. There were a lot of people in the gym already, mostly males. Connie, Jean, and Eren joined us not before too long, and we all sat close together. </p><p>Eventually, the room was buzzing, and it wasn't until the gym doors slammed shut that everyone became quiet. The sensei had walked in, and stood in the center of the room. </p><p>I looked around at the students. These were all the people in my grade, who I would graduate with, and who had known each other for over three years now. One day, most of these people would be my associates, and we'd work side by side as professional assassins. </p><p>Everyone sat along the outside of the giant, rectangular mat on the floor, so that everyone could view Sensei as he talked. </p><p>He stood at a height well over six foot. His brown, neat hair shined bright from the sunlight that entered from the windows. His thick eyebrows gave him a serious expression, and his voice was commanding.</p><p>Unfortunately, this class had hardly any action today. For the first half, he discussed what we we're going to focus on these next few Mondays, and would be tested on it in three weeks. What we learned, we weren't allowed to practice on each other, since it could be deadly. For the last half of class, however, we were told to partner up, and practice sparring. Sasha was about to start with me, until Sensei remembered that I was in the class. </p><p>"Raven Roth," he called. Everyone stopped and stared. Ugh, how annoying. "You pair up with Petra," he pointed to the girl that was hanging out with Mira. "Show her the basic throw downs, and see where she's at."</p><p>"Yes sir," she replied sweetly. Everyone started moving again, partnering up and talking. I walked over to her, when she turned her face from the Sensei, her smiled faded. She looked me up and down, taking in my appearance. So I did the same to her, matching the unimpressed face she was trying to give me. </p><p>With her being friends with Mira and Kai, there's no doubt they told her about our exchange. She must've been so curious to who I was. I was more excited to see what she thinks she could teach me.</p><p>"Hm.." she began, with a finger to her chin, "I assume you haven't had much training... so let me try to show you how to take someone down." </p><p>Shortly after, she put her hands on my shoulder, explaining (poorly) different techniques of being able to bring someone down to the ground, putting their hands behind their back. What she didn't know is that this is something I have mastered about a decade ago, but I let her think she's showing me something new. I hardly speak, only nodding when she asks me if "I'm able to keep up". Time flew by fast, and when the bell rang, I was ready to leave. The sooner it became Wednesday the better, because I was ready to show her just had poorly she underestimated me. </p><p>As I walked away, she grabbed the back of my shirt collar, tugging me back to her. I let her. "You should thank me, it isn't easy teaching beginner moves to amateurs."</p><p>I grabbed her wrist and removed it forcefully. "Yes, thank you. You are the epitome of a trained fighter." Then I turned and left. Sasha waited at the door for me, watching the interaction. I rolled my eyes, showing her that Petra was quite annoying. Sasha laughed, and then walked with me out. </p><p>After we finished changing, and I briefly described my encounter with Petra, she walked me to my next class. Sasha had this class right after me, and I wished there was a way we could switch and take it together. </p><p>I entered the class while there were only a few people. The teacher waved me over as I walked in, and introduced herself. </p><p>Mrs. Letterman was plump and middle-aged. She looked like she loved her job, and greeted me with excitement. "If you need help with anything, Ms. Roth, do not hesitate to come by!"</p><p>I thanked her and went to choose a seat. I'd like being towards the front, and particularly as far away from others as possible. Since the first three rows had people already spaced out, I sat in the fourth row, closest to the door. </p><p>I waited for someone I knew to walk in, but none of them came in. I was surprised I didn't have a class with any of Petra's friends, not any of mine. </p><p>When the bell finally rung, I gathered my things and left. Mrs. Letterman waved as I exited, and I gave her a rare smile. The class was a little more interesting than history. It wasn't necessarily a psychology class, but it involved using our brains to answer and deliberate ethical/moral questions; essentially, what is what our compass views as right or wrong.</p><p>My last period was with Eren. When I saw him in the second row as I walked in, I felt relieved. When he made eye contact with me, he smile and waved me over, moving his things closer to him so I would have room. </p><p>I thanked him. Eren was really nice, and without knowing me for but a couple of days, he was willing to let me sit beside him.</p><p>"Hey," Eren said. "I didn't know you were in this class."</p><p>"Same for you," I replied. "I guess now I have a new study buddy. Is that what people call it?"</p><p>He laughed at my comment. I didn't know if I should feel embarrassed or not. "I like study buddy."</p><p>I asked if anyone else from the group was in this class, and he said no. I guess it was more bonding for me and Eren.</p><p>Shortly before the bell ring, Kai walked in beside a lanky boy with brown hair. When I saw the scar by his eye, I deduced it was Zuko. This must be the one Sasha said it was the most rational, but still just s guilty for associating with asses like the others. Neither of them looked my way as the walked up to the back row. </p><p>The class I was in now was a general education course. Because most of our classes involve work that gets us prepared for our regiments, this class works with what normal people would take in school. Each day of the week we would focus on a different subject, and Monday's was math. A few times during class, I noticed Eren looking over at me in my peripheral vision. I pretended not to notice, and after two full pages of notes, the bell rung.</p><p>On the way out the door, Eren asked me what I was doing later. </p><p>"Uh..." I began. "Not sure yet. I got a few books from the library yesterday, so I'll probably read."</p><p>"Oh. What kind of books did you like?" He asked. </p><p>I couldn't deliberate why he was interested in knowing, perhaps it was just out of kindness. I described the books I chose, and he told me some of his favorites. </p><p>When we got out of the building and into the midday sunlight, he turned to me. "See you at dinner?" </p><p>"Sure, see you then," I responded. I guess meals with the group are a necessity now. I'm not surprised, but I'm not dissatisfied either. They were starting to grow on me.</p><p> *</p><p>After dinner, which went by quick, and after working out for over an hour, I studied and read for the rest of the night. Dinner went by fast due to Connie and Jean leaving almost the same time we got to the cafeteria- apparently they had 'secret business to attend to'. Eren left after, saying how he needed to study for a test this Friday. Then it was just me and Sasha. After working out, I showered, and I was now letting it dry and finished up studying. </p><p>My first day of classes was over, and it was relieving. I didn't feel behind at all; if anything, I was just on par as the other students. </p><p>The book I was reading was over halfway complete, and so I pulled out my laptop and decided to put it to use for the first time.</p><p>I've never had my own laptop before, so I had spent a lot of time just surfing the internet. I went on clothing websites and filled carts full of clothes I liked. One day, I'll be able to buy the things I always wished I had. Assassins are paid handsomely.</p><p>Just like last night, I laid in bed reading until I fell asleep.</p><p>                                               * </p><p>Tuesday went by the basically the same way Monday did. Academic classes were easy, and I conversed more with my friends. The only class that was of notice at all was defense.</p><p>Just like yesterday, the class was partnered up and then started or practicing sparring. Just like yesterday, unfortunately, I was partnered up with Petra. She talked to me like a child, trying to slowly described different fighting techniques. Occasionally, Sensei would come over to ask questions, and her personality would flip. She could make it seem like we were the best of friends now and has been teaching me everything she knows.</p><p>While she taught me strategies, I began deducing whether or not these techniques were actually what she uses or not. If she was actually teaching me some of her strategies, then I would be prepared to counter them when it came time for me to fight her. However, if she was purposely teaching me the wrong moves, it would be so that I could fail embarrassingly.</p><p>Eventually I came to the conclusion that she is smarter than she appears, and is poorly showing me techniques. I came up with this prophecy due to her wanting to eliminate as many threats as possible. She had to tell by now that I'm not an amateur when it comes to fighting, but she tried (nonetheless) to make me feel inferior. </p><p>At one point of the lesson, she wanted me to try and bring her down. I thought about whether or not I should go hard or not, and opted to take it easy. When it comes to deciding my rank, and I get the chance to fight her in front of class, I know how much I'll enjoy the look on her face when she loses.</p><p>She scoffed as I poorly tackled her. I did manage to bring her down, however, but she wasn't trying very hard.</p><p>When class had just ended, the Sensei came over to ask me if could stay after class for a few moments. I grabbed my bag and Sasha said she would wait up for me. </p><p>Sensei led me to the back of class where there were less students gathering and talking. </p><p>"I won't hold you up for long- just want to talk to you about your ranking," he said. </p><p>I nodded. I was curious myself on what was going to determine my placement. Surely it wouldn't be based on Petra's assessment.</p><p>"We begin class Wednesday with sparring, and each rank competes with the rank closest to theirs in attempt to place higher," he said with hands clasped behind his back. "Since we haven't determined where you rank, I propose having you spar one-on-one with other students to see where you fit best."</p><p>I nodded again. This was what I was hoping for. "Yes sir."</p><p>He smiled. "Good. I'm interested to see how you preform." He gestured to the door with an open palm. "You may go now, and prepare to do your best tomorrow."</p><p>"Yes sir," I repeated, turning and walking out of the door. </p><p>By the time I entered the locker room, Sasha was almost changed. Girls looked at me when I came in, and I tried my hardest to not look at Petra and Mira's stares.</p><p>Sasha sat on the bench while I finished changing and telling her about what the Sensei had told me. </p><p>"Are you nervous?" She asked as we walked to my next class. "How do you think you'll do- oh! Maybe we'll get a chance to go against each other!"</p><p>Sasha ranked at 17, which I noted yesterday in class. The large board that hung on the wall in class had everyone's names listed, in order of rank. I nodded. "I'm not nervous," I answered. "And I think I'll do well." Before I went in class, Sasha asked if I wanted to meet her tonight when I train, and I told her I would.</p><p>*</p><p>I spend the rest of classes thinking about tomorrow. I'll have to spar multiple people and continuously win to work my way up. Perhaps he will start me with a rank closer to ten, that way I'll have more energy when I go against the top three. They must be in the top of rank for a reason, and I can't let my simple training with Petra create a wrong assumption.</p><p>Training with Sasha went I expected. She spent most of the time talking and laughing at her own jokes while I tried to focus. I asked her if she wanted to practice on the mat towards the back of the room. It was meant for sparring, and it went unoccupied. </p><p>"Uh... sure," she said. We didn't do it for long. I had successfully been able to bring an opponent down for a very long time now, so when Sasha went half-assed at me, it was only a few seconds that I had her pinned to the ground. </p><p>Her mouth was wide open. "Wait! No- okay. I wasn't ready. Let's do it again."</p><p>I smiled softly and I helped her up. She stood this time with more focus, and a more aggressive stance. It didn't matter however, because I had her pinned again within seconds. She gaped for a few seconds, even after I helped her up.</p><p>After thinking for a little longer, it was like a light bulb went off. "Ohhh!" She exclaimed, slapping her forehead. She started laughing. "I'm so stupid! This whole time you've actually been some skilled fighter- that's why you weren't intimidated by Kai! Wow. I've never been brought down so quickly, and I was really trying that time," she rambled. I couldn't help but find it amusing. </p><p>We didn't spar after that, because Sasha had said she wanted to eat. At dinner, a group of people walked behind the table where me and the others sat. I heard a familiar whisper a few insults, and a few others laughed.</p><p>I spent my night the same way I have been, but this time I had something to keep my mind restless. Instead of reading the last pages of the book, I laid in bed thinking about tomorrow, until I drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So classes are beginning! I hope you all like the way I incorporate these characters. I really love Sasha, Connie, Eren and Jean and hope I can encapsulate them well. </p><p>I don’t know what to say haha. Love u</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven has got some training class today. Wonder how she’ll handle it...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Sasha and I walked into the gym together, I couldn't help but feel anxious. I had been looking forward to this moment for a while now, and it swept over me that it is about to happen. </p><p>We sat on the floor beside the guys, and they talked about how they think they're going to do.</p><p>"I'll be very surprised if I don't move up this week," Jean says confidently. "Boskin got lucky last week, and I didn't get much sleep the night before."</p><p>"Yeah, okay," Connie responded sarcastically. "You always say that when you lose. Just accept that you suck."</p><p>Jean slapped Connie's head. "Hey! I'm ranked higher than you, you know!"</p><p>Eren looked over at me. "So you're going first right? You have to face different people to see where you rank?" </p><p>I nodded. </p><p>"Sasha said you're really good- that you were able to win against her," Connie said. "But... then again... Sasha really isn't that good either."</p><p>Sasha gasped and slapped his head. "You're one to talk! You haven't gotten in the top ten once!"</p><p>They argued with each other until Sensei walked in. </p><p>"No time to waste," he declared, walking to the center of the room. "Since we need to give our new student a rank, she'll go up against other females to see how she does." He's eyes scanned the room until they landed on mine. "Raven, come on up." He gestures to me, and then to another girl. "Polis, you as well." </p><p>The girl looked a little confused as she got up. As I stood up, I glanced to the board. Polis, Tyra... rank 18. I sighed. This should be over quickly, but even further I must go to prove myself. This may turn out to be better, however.</p><p>We stood facing each other, with about six feet distance between us. She stood confidently, probably assuming this would be easy. </p><p>Sensei stepped back. "Alright," he looked at us, then just me. "You ready?" </p><p>I nodded, turning back to the girl. Before he would count down, I gave a little bow to the girl. It was a form of respect. These people were my classmates, and before long she would be on the floor with me standing, so I need to show her my gratitude for being my opponent. She looked confused at I stood back up straightly. </p><p>"Position," Sensei called. </p><p>We followed his orders, standing in right front stance, fists up. </p><p>"Ready... begin!" He boomed.</p><p>Not even two seconds after the words left his mouth was Tyra on the ground, struggling beneath my grip. I heard a few gasps around me. I wonder what they were expecting.</p><p>"Uh- point!" Sensei said, obviously not expecting that outcome either. </p><p>I stood up off of her, reaching my hand out to help her up. She looked stunned, but accepted my hand. She looked at Sensei, who gestured her back to her seat. </p><p>"Well done," he said. He looked up at the board, deliberating who to choose next. I stood waiting, keeping my breathing calm. I had barely used any energy for that one. "Yes... Fredrick, you're up."</p><p>I watched a girl get up, looking a little nervous. I looked at the board again. Fredrick, Juliet... rank 10. Now we're talking. </p><p>We stood the same way I had just a minute ago with Tyra.</p><p>I gave another head bow, and she gave me a soft smile. </p><p>"Position... ready... begin!" Sensei called.</p><p>Again, within seconds, my opponent was on the ground. I heard a few calls around me; whispers and 'wow's. </p><p>"Point."</p><p>Her mouth gaped open, as well as Sensei's. I felt a rush of confidence flow over me after seeing his surprise. I helped her up, and she quickly walked back to her seat. She looked down with eyebrows drawn, thinking about what had happened. I didn't look at any of the students, but from my peripheral, I could see them looking at each other and at me. </p><p>"I'm surprised, but proud," Sensei said to just me. "I suppose we'll need to go even lower. Hm..." he put his fingers to his chin and studied the board. </p><p>After a few moments, he spoke. "Nankali." </p><p>Nankali, Tiff... rank 5. Almost there. She stood and walked confidently to me. I wasn't nervous, but I knew the competition was going to be more intense. Even if I had caught the first two opponents off guard, certainly 5th rank is a skilled fighter. </p><p>She stood confidently in front of me. When I bowed, she bowed as well. Her delicate face was serious, and understood that her ranking was a risk if I were to defeat her.</p><p>Sensei stood eagerly, hands behind his back. </p><p>"Position. Ready... begin!"</p><p>Tiff attacked first, lunging at enough speed for me to use it against her. Just like the first two opponents, she was first to attack. My attempt to bring her down swiftly and quickly was countered. For a few more seconds, we just fought, dodging and firing blows at each other. However, when Tiff took a second too long to block one of my punches, I saw an opening. Instead of following through, which would have certainly left a deep bruise on her eye, I ducked and grabbed her waist. I swung her down before she could get a proper stance to hold herself up, and she was pinned. </p><p>"Point!" Sensei quickly called.</p><p>She looked pissed, and even more so when she heard someone clapping. "Hell yes!" Sasha yelled. Her and Connie's we're excitedly bumping into each-other. They're so goofy. Eren and Jean looked astonished. I reached my hand to help her up, and after thinking about it, she took it. Angrily, she walked back to her space on the floor and sat.</p><p>Me and Sensei looked at each other for a moment, his eyes looking proudly at me. "Hmm... I wasn't expecting such results, Raven." He looked back at the board. "Thomas."</p><p>I didn't need to look at the board to know who this was. Mira Thomas, rank 3, smirked as she heard her name. It was like she was waiting to be called. Unlucky for her, I was looking forward to this match since Sasha first described her.</p><p>I didn't look at her friends beside her. She kept her eyes on me all the way until she was in front of me. I matched her unimpressed expression. Even though I didn't have much respect for the girl, I still bowed. She snorted at the sight. </p><p>Sensei came into sight. "Thomas... Roth. Good luck, and let's keep it friendly." </p><p>"Yes Sensei," she said, not taking her eyes from me. </p><p>"Position."</p><p>I calmed my breath. Knowing her ego, I could be able to use it against her. Despite my performance so far, there's no doubt she thinks she can still beat me. </p><p>"Ready..."</p><p>She smirked again. I was a bit disgusted at the sight. I wished she would stop doing that, because it isn't intimidating.</p><p>"Begin!"</p><p>Unlike my previous matches, where my opponent attacked first, I made the first move. If she had been studying me, which I assume anyone smart would do, she would've seen that I like the wait for my opponent to move first.</p><p>And just as I suspected, she stood there, waiting to see how I would react to her not moving. But within a blink of an eye, I had lunged and already made contact with her body. I heard a gasp fall from her lips as she attempted to use her arms to throw me off. </p><p>I wrapped my arms around her waist, planting my feet into the mat, and swung her to the the side. While she tried to plant her feet as well, I slid my foot and knocked her off her feet.</p><p>Just like my first two opponents, she was down in seconds. </p><p>"Point!"</p><p>Hushed exclamations swept through the class.        </p><p>"Fuck yes!" Sasha bellowed. </p><p>I swiftly got off Mira. The look on her face was almost enough to bring a smirk to mine. I reached my hand to her. Despise my dislike for her, I still have respect. She put up a good fight, sort of, but more importantly, she just secured my rank. Certainly I would be in top three, and now I'm one person closer to Petra. </p><p>Mira slapped my hand. How embarrassing for her, to be such a sore loser. But I understand, for I just damaged her pride.</p><p>"Manners, Thomas," Sensei said. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Good fight."</p><p>"Sir," she muttered. Before she angrily strutted back to her seat, she stared at me. I stared back for a moment. </p><p>"Roth!" Sensei yelled. "Excellent!" </p><p>"Thank you, Sensei."</p><p>He didn't look at the board this time, he knew who was next. "Still."</p><p>Still, Julie. 2nd rank. I don't think I've ever been so excited in my life. The room was still buzzing.</p><p>Julie didn't look nervous or angry at all. Instead, her delicate face smiled when she got in front of me. When I bowed, she bowed as well, and gave me a wink. "You're quite an exceptional fighter," she said. </p><p>"Thank you," I responded. "I'm happy to have the chance to spar with you." </p><p>She blushed.</p><p>"Position!" </p><p>The class suddenly became silent, awaiting what was going to happen. The room was so quiet that I could hear the quiet ringing noise from the ceiling. </p><p>"Ready."</p><p>Me and Julie stared at each other. She looked more professional than Mira, and I wonder how many times she was in first rank. </p><p>"Begin!"</p><p>We fought longer than any of the others. Every attack I made she countered, and every move she made I was able to deflect. About thirty seconds passed, neither of us defeated. I had made a blow to her stomach. She was able to move in time so that it was softened, but I could hear from her soft grunt that it hurt. </p><p>We both stopped for a second- catching a quick breath. When she lunged at me, I made the same move I did on Mira, where I used a fake punch to cause her to block, when I really was lunging for her waist. Instead of planting my feet firmly, I spun and kicked her feet from underneath.</p><p>And down she fell. Julie attempted to catch herself before she fully hit the ground, but I was already using my full weight to keep her from rising. In a blink of an eye, she was defeated.</p><p>"Point!" </p><p>Multiple people cheered now. I don't suspect they've ever had such an entertaining class. Sasha was almost standing she was so happy. </p><p>I quickly helped Julie up. I had much respect for her. Not only was the the best fighter I had faced, but she had such a strong grace to her. "Wow. You're really good," she panted. </p><p>"So are you," I responded honestly. </p><p>She smiled again and walked back to her spot. </p><p>Everyone knew what was coming now. Petra was going to have to face me. The top rank against someone no one thought would've make it this far. The class was buzzing excitedly. I heard someone say 'who do you think will win?'; another person said 'she doesn't stand a chance', but I didn't know who they were referring to.</p><p>Sensei clasped his hands on my shoulders, giving a shake. "Excellent, Roth. Really excellent."</p><p>"Thank you," I responded. </p><p>"Would you like a quick break or water?" He asked, but I shook my head. My adrenaline was too high to slow down. I was a bit out of breath, but I've been through much worse than this. "Alright then," he said, with a pat. "Ral, you're up."</p><p>The class went quiet as Petra rose, striding over to me. I wonder what's been going through her head this whole time. She doesn't look nervous at all as she walks to me. Her group of friends sat to the left of me, so they had a good view of us. I didn't look at them at all, but I could see Mira's sneer. </p><p>When she stopped in front of me, she wore the same sneer as Mira. I was too ready for this moment. Since she first trained me, I played my skills cool, letting her think she had the upper hand. If I was to use my full strength on anyone, it was her- here and now. </p><p>I didn't want to, but I lightly bowed. </p><p>"Cut that shit out, you aren't impressing anyone," she muttered. </p><p>"It's a form of respect," I said. "Clearly something you lack."</p><p>She snorted. "I don't nee-"</p><p>"Position!" Sensei interrupted. </p><p>Petra stared intensely. I bet she was imagining her victory, standing over me and smiling confidently. </p><p>"Ready." </p><p>I slowed my breath. I wanted to more than to attack with full force as soon as he says 'begin', but I need to be able to stay calm and strategize. For all opponents, except Mira, I waited for the other opponent to attack first. I assume Petra thinks I will attack first.</p><p>"Begin!"</p><p>It happened too quickly. Before he even finished, Petra was in the air. She came at me with such speed and force, that I had little time to came up with a plan. I didn't have time to block, keep my footing, or throw a hit. Instead, I lunged to the right. I caught a glimpse of her expression (which was an 'oh shit' face) as my foot carefully collided with her ankle. She gracefully put her foot down, and probably could've prevented her self from falling if I wasn't already on her. I had spun quickly, and harshly drove my elbow into her middle. She let out groan as she fell flat.</p><p>"Point!" Sensei bellowed, only a few seconds after he had just told us to begin. I had defeated her almost quicker than any of the others.</p><p>The class let out a choir of a gasp. It was silent for a few seconds while I stood up, straightening out my shoulders and taking a deep breath. </p><p>"FUCK. YES!" Sasha and Connie yelled, hugging each other. Then the class started to make noise, with light claps and words of surprise to each other. </p><p>One side of the room of the room was dead silent, and it was now in front of me- Petra's friends. I reached out my hand to Petra but she looked up at me furiously, and then to the Sensei.</p><p>"This isn't fair, Sensei! She clearly has some unfair form of private training, and I wasn't ready! Let me-"</p><p>"Quiet, Petra. It seems you underestimated your opponent, something a smart fighter wouldn't have done," Sensei said. </p><p>Her face burned red and she looked back at me. It was clear she wasn't going to take my hand, so I withdrew it. </p><p>I looked at Sensei, who looked proud. "Well done, Roth. I'm very impressed. I'd like to talk to you after class, if you don't mind." I nodded, still trying to calm my nerves. "Take a seat, please. And be proud of yourself!" </p><p>I nodded again, and walked back to my friends. It had been less than ten minutes since I first stood up, eager to fight the 18th rank, and now here I am, successfully defeated everyone I faced. </p><p>Sasha was beaming when I walked over. The excitement on my friend's faces was too much, I couldn't help but smile sheepishly at them.</p><p>"Get over here, champ!" Jean said, putting his arm around me when I sat down. The gesture made me feel slightly uncomfortable, but he had withdrew it after a few moments.</p><p>They all talked at once. Sasha and Connie repeating how badass I was and how stupid Petra and her friends look. Eren congratulated me, and Jean looked like he wanted to kiss me.</p><p>I glanced back up at where I stood. Petra was standing, face still red and furious. The class quietly watched her, a few people whispering to each other at her expense.</p><p>"This isn't fair, Sensei! She shouldn't-"</p><p>"Sit down, Petra," a cool, deep voice spoke. My eyes followed the voice. "You're embarrassing yourself."</p><p>The boy who spoke sat in between Zuko and Kai. So this is Levi. His uninterested eyes peered at Petra. She shut her mouth immediately, and followed his command, as if she was sired to him. </p><p>I looked at her friends for the first time. Kai and Mira were staring at me with a mixture of anger and shock. Zuko looked entertained, almost on the edge of laughing, but he looked away when I made eye contact with him.</p><p>When Petra sat, I looked at Levi, who was already staring at me. He stared at me with such intensity that I felt the urge to look away- but I didn't. I stared back. Our unimpressed faces matched each other, and it wasn't until Sensei spoke that I directed my attention away.</p><p>"I don't think I've ever had such an entertaining experience," he said cooly. "Let's not be distracted, however. We need to move quickly to make up for the time we lost. Robinson," he called. 25th rank. "Martin." 24th rank. "You're up."</p><p>The two girls got up routinely and stood the way I had just been. I didn't look back at the Petra's group for the rest of class.  </p><p>After some time had passed, Sasha was up. She went again a girl who was one rank higher than her, and unfortunately, Sasha lost. She didn't care at all. I noticed a few girls were bowing to their opponents, and seemed to like it.</p><p>When rank 11 and 10 had finished competing, it switched to males. This way tomorrow's competition would just be with the top tens from each gender. </p><p>As the lowest ranking males fought, I pondered over my own ranking. Would I be placed in first rank? Would I even be in the top three? Perhaps this is what Sensei wanted to discuss with me over class. </p><p>Connie, ranked 16, when up against rank 15. Despite his small frame, Connie is very quick and uses it to his advantage; he won. </p><p>The bell had run when rank 12 and 11 had just finished competing. I grabbed my things and parted with my friends, making my way to Sensei.</p><p>"Raven, may I ask you a question?" He asked when it was just me and him. I nodded. "Have you ever had professional training before?"</p><p>"No, sir," I answered honestly.</p><p>He pondered my answer. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. "Well, I'm very impressed by your skills. I'd like to discuss where you rank."</p><p>I nodded eagerly. </p><p>He faced the board. "I didn't expect you to perform so well today, and I'm not quite sure where to place you." </p><p>I didn't say anything, just waited for him to finish thinking. </p><p>"Despite defeating all three of the top ranks, I'm going to place you third." He looked at me. </p><p>Third rank. It's what I half expected, since it would be surprising for me to place first. I nodded. </p><p>"However, this isn't permanent. Tomorrow you will go against at least one opponent, and then on Friday you will go against the male third rank. Perform well, which I assume you will, and you will move up." I nodded again, and he let out a quiet chuckle. "Well, congratulations. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved me off. </p><p> </p><p>I was prepared for the rest of the day to be exceptionally boring compared to the past hour. I had ignored to whispers in the locker room when I had entered, and ignored Mira and Petra's presence. They didn't know yet that I had taken Mira's rank, and I felt my lips tugging into a smile at the thought.</p><p>When I had walked to my next period with Sasha, and she asked me to start training her every night. I don't think I wouldn't have enough energy to practice with myself and train her as well, but I told her that I would try.</p><p>When I got to my third period, I pulled out my paper and started copying the questions on the board. Everyday, a few questions would be written, and we were to answer them thoroughly with our own opinions. </p><p>Occasionally, she would ask different people to share their answers. Thankfully, I've hadn't been called on before.</p><p>When I had finished answering my first question, which was 'what is your definition of 'good'?', the chair to my right slid back. I didn't turn my head to see who would want to sit beside me, but I did look out of the corner of my eye. </p><p>The person who had pulled the chair was now sitting in it, dropping their things to the side. I had stopped writing when I distinguished who it was- Levi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😶<br/>Yea yea Raven is a badass. Also we get introduced to Levi... wonder how this is gonna turn out. </p><p>Lemme know what you think! Love u 😽</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So now that Levi is presumably in her class, and now in the seat beside her, how will this interaction unfold? Hm..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I turned my head to him, and he looked back at me. I didn't know he was in this class, and why would he choose to sit here now? He looked away from me and pulled out a paper, copying the questions.</p><p>I looked away as well. I stayed on alert while I copied the next question. The presumable 'worst' of his friends had chosen today of all days to sit beside me. Perhaps he was angry about what I did to Petra and Mira, and perhaps he was planning to do something that required him needing to sit beside me. </p><p>I noticed that I had stopped writing because I was thinking about him. How annoying. Why am I letting him distract me so? Whatever he could attempt to pull on me wouldn't be so easily done, even if he's always been top rank.</p><p>I pondered over my next question, 'what do you define as 'bad'?" When I had started to write my thoughts down, I was interrupted.</p><p>"What a surprise you are," he said, not looking up from his writing. "Showing up out of nowhere and beating top ranks."</p><p>I didn't respond, and focused my attention back to my questions. 'Is there a distinct quality that determines one to be good over bad?' I don't quite think there is one certain thing that would determine- </p><p>"Some choice friends you have," he said, interrupting my thoughts.</p><p>Please shut up. "What's it to you?" I muttered. </p><p>"Tch," he whispered. "It's called conversation, brat." </p><p>Brat? It's been a while since I've been called that. "I'm not interested in having conversation with you."</p><p>I glanced at his paper. He had barely answered the first question. </p><p>"You don't even know me," he said in an annoyed tone. I wonder if he's always like this, or if he's different around his friends. "Why such animosity?" </p><p>"Well based on your 'choice friends', I'd say my assumption of you is justified." </p><p>He made a noise that sounded like a laugh. He leaned back in his chair, disregarding his assignment entirely. "I see what you mean... but it isn't hardly fair to judge one entirely on that factor." I was trying to not listen, but he was sitting to close for me to mute him out. "For instance, if I were to conclude your character based on your friends, I would assume you are moronic, immature, and lacking of any skills." </p><p>I glared at him. "Please stop talking to me." I picked back up the pencil I didn't know I had put down, and finished writing.</p><p>"Struck a nerve?" He asked, amused with himself.  </p><p>Sasha was right. The others are just hotheaded and aggressive, but Levi is an ass who likes to get under people's skin. I assume he loves when he causes people to get angry or upset, so I do my best to show he has no effect on me. </p><p>He didn't speak to me after that, thankfully taking the hint that he was being annoying.</p><p>"Alright," Mrs. Letterman said, and got up from her seat. "Hopefully everyone has finished. Before we continue with the unit, I'd like you to share and discuss your answers with the person closest to you."</p><p>I almost snapped my neck. I could see Levi smirking as he put his pencil down and grabbed his paper. I figured if I showed I was annoyed by this event, he would find it enjoyable, so I nonchalantly turned to him.</p><p>"So... what is your definition of good?" I asked, staring at him monotoned. </p><p>He flicked some pencil shavings off his paper. "Hm... well, I perceive good as a unintelligent concept... same for 'bad'. There's no absolutes for either, so this question is quite irrelevant." </p><p>Idiot. "I think you missed to point of the question. Obviously there is no absolutes for either, that's why we were asked- it's opinionated. What would one do or say for you to view them as good?"</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "Like I stated before, there isn't anything. Any one thing someone does could be deemed as good or bad based on their other qualities." He tilted his head to me. </p><p>"Elaborate," I asked. He seemed very annoyed now, and I wanted to pat my back for making him frustrated. </p><p>He sighed. "I guess I need to dumb it down a little, right?" I want to punch his face. "A hypothetical murderer decides after decades of killing to turn himself in, in hopes of redemption," he said slowly, as if this was a hard concept for me to process. "Sure, holding himself responsible for his actions could be viewed as 'good' by some people, but in regards to his whole life, this isn't something that should be praised as good. If anything, I would never view anything said murderer would do as good, which is why I don't like this question."</p><p>Does he not understand? "Wow, very complex thinking," I said sarcastically. "Perhaps that would be your answer to the question then, instead of throwing it off like you have no opinion on the matter? Your definition would be that there is no distinct definition to you, and that every quality of one that is viewed as 'good' could equally be deemed as 'bad' depending on their character." </p><p>He stared at me with an unreadable expression. I mean, this is how he always looked, but it was annoying to not be able to decipher his emotions. </p><p>After a few seconds of just staring at me, he slightly titled his head. "Okay, all knowing, I'm quite interested to hear what you wrote."</p><p>I internally sighed. I don't want to read him my answer knowing it's going to turn into an argument. "Just as you, I don't really view a distinct quality as good, but I believe that as long as a person has intentions not to harm someone physically, emotionally, mentally, etc., then I view that quality as good... because really, if one can at least do that then they are trying to be a good person."</p><p>He sat still for a few seconds then started laughing. It wasn't a nice laugh, it was quick and meant to be demeaning. I scoffed. I glanced up at the clock, it had barely been three minutes. My leg started impulsively swaying back and forth in hopes to somehow make the clock tick faster. </p><p>"I wouldn't expect a different answer from you," he said in a degrading tone.</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?" I couldn't help myself from asking. </p><p>He scoffed. "Um... it's obvious? I'd expect you to have such a simple way of viewing this question. You probably got excited when you saw it, thinking 'oh yay! I can't wait to answer this with my little knowledge of the world and think about how right I am! I know everything!'" He finished his little performance and his face dropped to serious from the small amount of emotion he showed while 'mimicking' me. </p><p>I stared at him in disbelief. I should keep my mouth shut, but I can't help it. "Of course that's how you perceive me. You know nothing, yet assume you understand everything," I spat.  </p><p>He looked amused. "I know nothing? Don't make me laugh. What would someone as entitled and high-mighty as yourself know?" He said, raising his voice slightly.</p><p>"Please, I'm the entitled and high-mighty one? What would cause someone like you to get that idea?" I was very annoyed at this point, but I tried to keep my volume steady.</p><p>"Hmm... let me think," he sarcastically responded, even putting his fingers to his chin like he had to ponder the question. "Because you walk around like everyone owes you something, and despite having the most annoying of people as friends, you act like you aren't anything like them- like you're some quiet mystery who is so bored at the thought of doing anything. Don't even get me started on training class, pretending like you don't have interest in being there only to secretly be better than the others. Obviously you've had some professional training, and you couldn't wait to show them off in front of everyone, couldn't you? You know, I heard how you stood up to Kai, did that make you feel good about yourself? The new girl at school being some saint for losers who get slapped on the head. What a hero. Stop fooling yourself and everyone else. You're not special, you're just privileged."</p><p>By the time he finished talking, it took everything in me to stay calm. I didn't know if I wanted to punch his idiotic face or tell him off. He was so wrong, everything he said, and the fact that he thought he has entirely right was annoying as hell. He has only seen me those few times in training class, and apparently in this class as well. What makes him think he can tell so much about me from so little? How frequently was he watching my actions? </p><p>"Ironic, Levi," I began, "your choice words to describe me- entitled, acting like everyone owes me something, are words I would choose to describe you. You know so little about me, yet you think you who can tell everything about me by a few of my actions. What I heard from people, who have known you for over three years, gave me my assumption of you, and I see now they were correct. You don't know anything about me, yet here you are assuming you're right. Well you're not, not even close." I stopped when I noticed we were getting a few stares from other classmates. I turned away from him. I shouldn't have let my emotions out like that, and I assume he took what I said with a grain of salt. </p><p>He's so ignorant. This is my first time talking to him, but he thinks he knows me. Privileged? My life has been anything but privileged. It's been the exact opposite. But my life story isn't one that I would want to tell Sasha or the others, let alone someone like Levi. He would probably think the things I went through were hilarious. </p><p>I glanced at the clock, trying to ignore Levi and the other students glares. </p><p>"Relax, princess. You don't have to pretend," he said in hopes to annoy me even more.</p><p>I didn't say anything after that. Why the fuck did he have to sit here? If I had to ignore him for rest of class, then I will. Someone as ignorant as him will never learn, and I don't care enough to teach him.</p><p>Surprisingly, Levi didn't say anything else either. However, when the teacher concluded discussion time and asked if anyone wanted to share, Levi decided now would be the best time to do so. </p><p>"Raven had some very good answers, I'd think she should share," he said, side-eyeing me with a little smirk. He must be able to tell I don't like public speaking. </p><p>Of fucking course. "Don't be so humble, Levi. My answers were merely simple words compared to yours. I think you should share," I replied, trying my best to sound believable. </p><p>Whatever enjoyment he had on his face disappeared. "After you, of course."</p><p>"No, really, your answers are much more philosophical than mine. Especially for the third question," I said and pointed my finger to his sheet. His third question had been left blank, and I almost laughed at the look on his face. </p><p>Everyone was looking at us now, but I was too focused on pissing Levi off that I didn't care. We stared at each other. </p><p>"Okay..." Mrs. Letterman said confusedly. "Levi, let's hear it then."</p><p>I felt a smile creep up on my face and bit my cheek to stop it. </p><p>"Shouldn't we carry on with the lesson," he said angrily. "There's only forty minutes left of class, why are we wasting it with this? I clearly don't want to speak, so let's move along."</p><p>I was appalled by the way he spoke to our teacher, and more appalled when she agreed with him. </p><p>"You're right, Mr. Ackerman. Let's move on," she said. </p><p>Ackerman? It couldn't be. There's no way. Deep down, I wanted to ask just to see. There's no possible way he's apart of the Ackerman family line. The Ackerman family line who's always been in control of The Scouts. </p><p>It would explain a lot, actually, where he gets his ego and pride from. Being the son of someone who practically has always owned The Scouts, and knowing no matter how you preform in school you'll be granted a high up spot. Also, it would explain why he is still top rank after all this time. Apart from getting access to private training- something he complained at me for 'having'- he could possibly use his name to threaten anyone who went to pass him.<br/>He and his friends have been able to remain in the top rank for a numerous amount of time. </p><p>Even though I was a little disappointed that he wasn't forced to share his response to a question he didn't answer, I was happy that I ended up not having to share either. And, I managed to piss him off at the same time.</p><p>We didn't speak for the rest of class. I had made an enemy of Mira and Kai my second day here, Petra shortly after, and now Levi.</p><p>When the bell rung, I grabbed my things and left before he did. I have more important things to think about than him. </p><p>On my way to my next class, I thought about the interaction. He managed to get so under my skin on our first encounter, but I'm proud of myself for doing the same to him. I'm sure that's how he was to everyone, viewing the school as his own and doing as he pleases, and I'm sure most people just take it- which only fuels his ego more. Sasha was right.</p><p>Eren asked me if I was okay at the beginning of class, and it made me wonder if I looked more annoyed than usual. </p><p>"Yea..." I said. "I had my first interaction with Levi last period. Let's just say it wasn't pleasant."</p><p>Eren looked down. "Oh. I'm sorry. I hope he didn't say anything to hurt your feelings."</p><p>"I'm sure that was his intention, but I think he ended up with his feeling hurt more than mine," I replied.</p><p>That made Eren smile. "Good. Most people don't have courage to stand up to him or the others. I'm glad you're not like that."</p><p>I appreciate him saying that, especially after what Levi had said. Here, Eren partially understood me, where Levi was completely wrong but was so righteous about it. </p><p>I didn't realize I had been staring at Eren while I was thinking, and he blushed and looked away. Why did he blush? Do people normally blush when embarrassed? I noticed Jean getting flustered a few time when I talked to him, but why am I making them so nervous?</p><p>"Eren..." I said. I wasn't sure about what I was going to ask him, but I was curious. "Do you... well... what was your first impression of me?"</p><p>I felt so silly asking him that. I'm embarrassed that Levi's perception of me has caused me to care what Eren and the others thought. Surely if they thought the way Levi did they wouldn't want to associate with me.</p><p>"To be honest, Raven," he began. "When I first met you, I was a bit surprised. You were quiet, and seemed sad. And Sasha is the exact opposite, but when she first talked to us about you, it seemed like you were someone worth knowing. And she was right. You're pretty awesome, Raven. You stand up for others, even if you don't consider them your friends. You're smart, and calm, and think about things before you do them. And... well, you're an amazing fighter." </p><p>I didn't expect such a lengthy answer, or such a nice one at that. I didn't really expect him to bash me, but it seems like he admires me, which I didn't expect. I looked down. </p><p>"Thank you. I didn't think any of you really liked me," I admitted.</p><p>"What?" He said astonished. "What would make you think that?"</p><p>"Well... you know. I'm not as outgoing as the rest of you."</p><p>Eren laughed softly. "That hardly matters. Sure we have fun with each other, Sasha and Connie more than others, but that's not why we're friends with each other."</p><p>He's right, of course. I hadn't been there when they first became friends, so I don't know their history. </p><p>"How did you all become friends?" I asked.</p><p>Eren looked down at the table, thinking. "I'm not sure how Sasha and Connie met, but it was at the beginning of freshman year. They got along so well because they're the exact same person. They used to get in trouble all the time laughing during class and assemblies. I think they almost got expelled, too." Thinking about a younger Sasha and Connie meeting meeting made me want to smile. It was as though they were destined to meet each other.</p><p>"I remember being kind of annoyed with them at first, but..." he trialed off. I don't know what made him stop talking. </p><p>"You don't have to say anything you don't want to," I said. "I shouldn't have asked."</p><p>"No, it's okay," he replied with a smile. "It's a little embarrassing is all. Well, early freshman year, Kai had... done something... to me in front of a lot of other people." As curious as I was to what had happened, I could tell it wasn't something he felt comfortable sharing. "And Sasha and Connie rushed over to hide me before a lot of people saw. It was so cool of them to do that for me, and ever since I've hung out with them.</p><p>"I didn't even know who Jean was until I started hanging out with them. He was also friends with them, but I don't know how it happened. Me and Jean butted heads a lot, I mean we still do, but we don't get as bothered by it anymore. </p><p>"So, yeah. It isn't very interesting, but we've all had each other for years now. I'm glad we're able to call you our friend now, too."</p><p>A strange feeling hit my stomach. It was... a happy feeling. I didn't feel it until he said 'our friend'. Something about them considering me apart of their group even though I wasn't like them was heartwarming.</p><p>I looked back down. "You guys... think of me as a friend?"</p><p>"Of course we do! And, hey..." he said, waiting for me to look back up at him. "If you don't want to hang out with us everyday, you don't have to." He laughed. "I can tell you're just trying to be nice sometimes, and Sasha can be a little overwhelming."</p><p>I didn't think he could tell, but I felt bad for thinking that way now after realizing how nice she was for helping me fit in. </p><p>"No," I began. "Well... yes. She can be a little annoying, but don't tell her I said that," I said, pretending to threaten him. He shook his head playfully. I was shortly distracted by how cute he was that I almost forgot what I was going to say. </p><p>However, the teacher started talking, so me and Eren exchanged a look. He gave me a smile, and I tried my best to muster a soft one that didn't look fake.</p><p>                                           *</p><p>When I trained later that night, I thought about tomorrow's class. I would fight rank four, and then fight Julie again. She's probably anticipating it as well, and has been training, too. The gym was more packed than normal, and I suppose it is like this on Wednesday and Thursday nights, because it's the days before the fight for a higher ranking.</p><p>I thought about the events of today as I laid in bed. So much happened. I successfully defeated everyone I faced, the most satisfying of which being Petra. I almost laughed thinking about her face when she lost. I found out I made third rank, and hopefully after Friday I will be second. And then I remembered my encounter with Levi, but quickly switched to my time with Eren. I felt as though we had bonded a little better, and it was nice.</p><p>I grabbed the book beside me, finding the page with the folded corner. I had less than a hundred pages left now, so I spent the rest of my night finishing and then fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like? Be honest plz.</p><p>Trying to get some Levi banter going on you know what I’m saying. Also Eren too but I’m not to sure how that ones gonna end up 😁 Eren is super sweet and amazing bc there isn’t any aot trauma!! Yay!!</p><p>I think that’s why I’m so happy to make this story. I love these characters so much I want them to be happy and this is therapeutic to me (season 4 aot sadness you already know)</p><p>If you’re not bored out of your mind already, I can assure you this is the very beginning of the story I have laid out. Like... it hasn’t even been but a few days since she’s been here. I’d say we’re at 3% completion lmao IM SORRY. </p><p>Stick with me I guess 🙄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At sunrise, I was up and moving. Before most people had even woke up yet, I was in the gym fighting. </p><p>The dining hall in the morning serves breakfast and coffee, and when I entered, it was only me and the workers. I got coffee, which lasted me through my first period.</p><p>Sasha had asked for a sip, and despite my warnings that it was old and cold, she took one anyways. </p><p>"PLEGH!" She exclaimed. </p><p>"What is it?" Connie, sitting to her right, asked.</p><p>She quickly removed her face of disgust. "It's just this coffee, Connie. You've got to try it! It's soooo good."</p><p>"What? Okay," Connie said, grabbing the coffee. Sasha turned to me with a face that was about to pop with laughter. </p><p>"EW!" Connie whisper screamed, causing multiple stares. "What the fuck, Sasha? This tastes like ass!"</p><p>Sasha couldn't hold it in after that, and she laughed so hard the teacher asked her to step outside. While she was out there, she couldn't stop giggling. The class was so silent that everyone could hear, and it made Connie start to giggle, too. When they both heard each other, they started laughing even harder. </p><p>"Enough!" The teacher boomed. </p><p> Connie stopped immediately, and went back to his work. Sasha, however, was quiet for a few seconds, and then started laughing hysterically. And of course, Connie started laughing, too; putting his head down in attempt to muffle it. </p><p>"Connie, out! Sasha, go to the Dean's now!" He shouted. </p><p> </p><p>When class ended, I caught up with Sasha. She told me that she didn't go to the Dean's, and her and Connie ended up ditching. I was surprised at how little they cared about getting in trouble, but more surprised that the teacher forgot about them.</p><p>After changing, we walked in the room. It was buzzing. A group of people were standing at the board, looking at it. I could see Levi standing by them, conversing with someone, but I didn't look at him entirely. Behind them, Mira stood with her hands in fists, and Petra was trying to console her.</p><p>I made the connection then, that they were discussing my ranking. </p><p>"Raven, you have a shit taste in coffee," Connie said. </p><p>He said it loud enough that it brought attention to me. Mira made eye contact with me, and her face turned sour. I gave her a face of fake concern and went to sit by Connie.</p><p>"I had told Sasha that it was old," I said. The pair then started to talk about how funny last class was.</p><p>Eren came in and smiled when he saw me. He looked up at the commotion by the board. "What's that all about?" He asked, sitting down beside me.</p><p>"I don't think a lot of people are happy about my rank."</p><p>He frowned. "What did you get?"</p><p>"Third."</p><p>Eren's eyebrows raised. "Third? That's amazing! But... why would anyone be upset over that except for them?" He asked, point at Mira and her friends. </p><p>I shrugged. "I dunno."</p><p>"If anything, most people are probably happy that you took her spot. Only the ones that like to kiss their asses would be upset," he said reassuringly.</p><p>I nodded. I then noticed Jean, who had slipped in and was now standing close to the board. </p><p>"THIRD, RAVEN! YOU GOT THIRD!" He exclaimed, running over to us. </p><p>I had to force myself not look at the other classmates. I thanked him, and waited to Sensei to bring class. In no time, I would be fighting.</p><p>After a few minutes of anticipation, he declared everyone to sit. The class sat silently as we waited, and then Sensei called the first two opponents up.</p><p>Rank ten, Ymir Fritz, and rank nine, Elie Clayton, went first. Ymir won, so she faced rank eight, Jess Hart. Every time someone new came up, I tried to memorize their name with their faces. </p><p>When rank five, Karina Park, had defeated rank six, Mira eagerly waited to come up next. I knew she was furious about yesterday, and couldn't wait for the chance to fight me again. </p><p>Unfortunately for her, Karina won. Mira stared in disbelief with her face down on the mat, and she madly stood then marched back to her seat. Happy with the results, I wiped my hands as I prepared to get called. </p><p>"Roth," Sensei beckoned.</p><p>Eren gave me a light pat on my back before I stood up. I faced Karina, the only member out of the top five I didn't face yesterday. </p><p>I faced her and gave my normal dip of the head. She returned it, and when Sensei called for us to get in position we did. </p><p>"Ready... begin!"</p><p>Karina lunged at me with her right fist in the air, ready to punch. While I blocked, I watched her left hand, which was preparing to strike my stomach. I shoved my blocking arm into her head, causing her own arm to hit her. With a great shove, I pushed her body away from, and grabbed her other arm. I tugged it to me. With enough force, I could've put her whole arm out of socket.</p><p>With her now in pain from the sudden drag, I swung my foot to meet her side. When she stubbled downward, I knew I was to have victory.</p><p>Before she could regain balance or plant her feet. I swung my leg up and down onto her back, and then twisted over her to pin her down.</p><p>"Point!" Sensei yelled.<br/>     <br/>I reached my hand out, and helped Karina up. She rotated her arm to relieve the pain on her way to her seat.</p><p>"Still," Sensei called.</p><p>Julie stood up delicately, and smiled as she made her way over. In front of me, she lightly bowed first, and I returned it. </p><p>"Position."</p><p>Yesterday, my fight with Julie lasted longer than anyone else's. She's very skilled, and I need to play it a little safer</p><p>"Ready."</p><p>If I win, I have a high chance of securing her rank.</p><p>"Begin!"</p><p>And just like yesterday, the fight lasted a while. After over thirty seconds of us making and countering moves, I saw an opening. I had lunged back after she made a close punch, inches from my face. When I pivoted to her side, I could tell that her arm was blocking most of vision to where I was now standing. </p><p>Easy. I moved my arm like a punch to her stomach as a distraction, and just like with Karina I used my leg to kick her back down. With my arm already by her stomach, I grabbed her arms as she fell to the ground to soften the hit.</p><p>"Point!" </p><p>Which means Petra is next. I took slow, deep breaths as I helped Julie up, who complimented me. I stayed focus on my breathing and rolled my shoulders. </p><p>Before Sensei could even call her name, Petra was up and strolling to her spot in front of me. I quickly dipped my head a second before we were told to get in position.</p><p>Me and Petra stared at each other; I could see the anticipation in her eyes. She didn't expect such a quick loss yesterday, and I hope I can do it just as fast.</p><p>"Ready."</p><p>I had practically secured a higher rank, and if I defeat Petra, my chances increase.</p><p>"Begin!"</p><p>Unlike yesterday, she waited until the words left his mouth to make a move. It wasn't a good one, and gave me the option to strike first. After a few seconds of her dodging my attacks, she struck me in the side. It didn't hurt, but I heard her let out a breath of relief. It was going to be the only hit she would get on me. </p><p>I used her hit to my advantage. As I moved back, pretending like I wanted to create distance, I got her to lower her guard. When I saw a brief smirk on her face, I lunged and she flung to the ground. Her mouth opened in disbelief. </p><p>"Point!"</p><p>I heard Sasha and the others cheering, and then other students. Two days in a row I had defeated my rivals. </p><p>I held my hand for Petra, and she slapped it. Sensei didn't say anything, as I'm sure he's used to her attitude. She raised herself from the ground angrily, staring at me the whole time. Her face got close to mine, and she whispered for only us to hear, "you're going to wish you never came here."</p><p>"We'll see," I replied. </p><p>"Good job," Sensei said, "both of you." He gestured us to your seats. </p><p>Petra stared at me still, her eyebrow twitched in anger. I didn't look at her for the rest of class. Since the females were now done, it was the males turn. </p><p>Rank eleven had won yesterday before the bell rung, so he stood to face rank ten, which happened to be Jean. </p><p>Jean gave me a wink before he got up, and not even a minute later, he had won. The others gave him thumbs up when he looked over. He won against rank nine, but lost to rank eight.</p><p>He strolled over confidently to us. "Told you," he said to Connie. "There's no way I don't move up now."</p><p>After rank six, Bertolt Hoover, defeated rank seven, it was Eren's turn. Eren was fifth rank, something I didn't really note until now. I haven't got to see him in action yet. </p><p>Eren stood tall against his opponent, his black shirt laying against his toned body. I never noticed how toned he was either, perhaps he works out often. </p><p>I watched as Eren moved swiftly, gliding and making hits on his opponent. Not long after, Eren won. I felt proud of him. </p><p>When he faced rank four, Reiner Braun, he lost after a long match. He did good, but he wasn't fast enough. His moves could sometimes been seen before he attempts then, causing him to be predictable. I think if I were to fight him I would win rather easily. </p><p>When rank three got up, I remembered this was going to be my opponent tomorrow: Kai Sanchez. Kai was a large guy, and had to be about 6'3. His broad shoulders and body made him look swoll, but I've dealt with men with these type of bodies before. They use their size to their advantage, which means I have to use my size to my advantage.</p><p>Kai won, so he stood waiting as rank two, Zuko, came up before him. I wonder how it is, to fight someone you're good friends with. </p><p>I watched Kai's moves primarily, studying them for tomorrow. I also watched Zuko, who I might face next week. I looked at their steps, the time it takes for them to deliver an attack, if there were any slips they consistently make. </p><p>To my surprise, though I'm not sure why, Zuko won. Perhaps I thought because of their sizes that Kai would claim victory, but he didn't. The match lasted as long as me and Julie's had, and I wonder how it would feel to fight either of these boys. </p><p>"Ackerman," Sensei called. </p><p>Levi lightly stood and walked to Zuko. I was eager to see his skills, and how he's managed to stay top rank all this time.</p><p>I looked at other students quickly. Many students weren't very interested, and I assume it's due to the fact they see this same match every week with no change. A few girls, however, looked swoon at the two boys. I watched as one girl whispered to the girl beside her, who got mad and whispered back. They were fighting over which boy was cuter. </p><p>I rolled my eyes, but I thought about it. They were both handsome guys, but that fact alone made me despise them more. </p><p>"Begin!"</p><p>Not even a few seconds after the words left his mouth, Zuko was on the ground. I processed what happened. It seems Levi is almost as quick of a fighter as me. He can make moves on his opponent so fast that they don't have time to react, something that I pride myself in having. </p><p>"Good job, Levi!" A girl exclaimed.</p><p>And now I'm bored. The bell is to ring soon. I had witnessed my opponent tomorrow spar, and lose. I watched Zuko, who has a lot of skill, be defeated quickly by Levi. </p><p>*</p><p>When Sasha departed, I walked into my next class period. I suddenly remembered yesterday's interaction. I looked up, and saw that Levi was already in class before me, and was sitting at the same spot as the day before.</p><p>What the fuck. Why is he still sitting there? I thought about sitting somewhere else, but I chose that seat first. If anything, he probably sat there to see how I would react, so I gripped my bag and made my way to my seat.</p><p>I noticed he stopped writing for a second as I sat down, and then continued. I brought out my notebook and pencil and started copying down the questions. Hopefully today we wouldn't have to share our answers with someone else. </p><p>Thankfully, he didn't speak to me the whole class. Halfway through class my thigh socks kept irritating me, and as I adjusted them I noticed Levi staring. He looked at my thighs, and when I noticed his eyes moving up my body I looked away, focusing back on the teacher. It made me uncomfortable that he was looking at me like that, and I wanted to cover myself up. </p><p>                                               *</p><p>After school finished, I walked to my dorm. The warm weather was still persistent in this end of September season. I imagine that the winter months will get cold, but hopefully not too bad. The only jacket I have with me is too thin to protect me from any shivering climate. </p><p>In my room, I picked up some of the information packets Rico had given me on my first day. One of the papers went over some new rules for when you turn eighteen. Currently all junior and senior year students can travel into the city every third weekend, but when you turn eighteen, you have permission to go any weekend you want. My birthday is during the week on thanksgiving break, so I'll be able to travel then. </p><p>I know had something to look forward to. I wish I had a way of getting money so I would be able to buy clothes or other things. </p><p>I started my new book, and after getting through the beginning introduction to the characters, I got ready to train. I would be facing Kai tomorrow, and I need to do some running. Afterwards I would meet my friends for dinner, and then go to bed early so I can get extra sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just noticed most of my chapters have ended with Raven going to sleep lol. Sorry I can’t really think of a better way to end a chapter than with the end of the day. </p><p>I promise the pacing will get better, but I wanted to describe these first days at the school in better detail. When the characters start getting set in stone it’ll be chugging I swear.</p><p>Anyways tell me your thoughts, and as always, LOVE YOU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I guess you could say things are starting to get a little serious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Training class came quicker than I thought it would. I got some extra work in this morning in the gym, so I felt energetic and ready.</p><p>Yesterday, after the males finished their rankings, the lowest rankings from each gender faced each-other. Unlike the past two days, where if you win you can continue fighting, after your match against the rank equal to you, you're done.</p><p>It moved a lot quicker today, starting from rank twenty. In a lot of the matches, the male would win. As it got closer to the top ten, I started to notice that the females were kicking more ass.</p><p>Sasha had lost against her match, and Connie won his. Then Jean went after sometime, and he lost. The girl he was fighting was very pretty, and I noticed Jean blushing and she pinned him to the ground. When he got back to where we were sitting, he said that it was worth it.</p><p>After Eren won against Karina, Mira went against Reiner. Reiner had defeated Eren yesterday, and Mira was much more calm when fighting him than she was with me. Reiner ended up winning, and I'm sure Mira is in a funk after losing so many consistent fights.</p><p>"Sanchez. Roth," Sensei called from the center of the room. </p><p>Kai looked at me immediately, smirking as he stood up. I kept eye contact with the oaf, even as we faced each other. </p><p>I was prepared to fight Kai and win. I have fought men bigger than him before and won, so I know this isn't out of my skill level. </p><p>I didn't bow to him, but I did give a nod which could be considered the same thing. He sneered as Sensei told us to get in position. </p><p>With both of us in our right front stance, I squeezed my fists tighter. Nothing would bring me more joy than to see the look on his face as he hits the floor in defeat.</p><p>"Ready."</p><p>I calmed by breathing, focusing on my brain rather than emotions. Kai was about almost as big as my father, who I decided to imagine I was fighting instead of him.</p><p>"Begin!"</p><p>Imagining my father really helped, because after a short time of the match beginning I had already won. The anger I felt as I imagined my father before me was on a different level. </p><p>I remembered all the times as a child he would force me to fight him, without him taking it easy on me. My first trainer and the first person I successfully took down was bigger than Kai, so I used all those emotions and memories against him. </p><p>Kai quickly tried to play it off when he hit the ground in hopes that it wouldn't count as a loss, but after Sensei yelled 'point' he knew it was over. </p><p>I heard scattered gasps across the room as I stood up. Kai hit the ground with his fist, growling. Since the match was now over I could walk back to be seat, but I still held my hand out for Kai to accept. </p><p>However, Kai, after giving it a quick glance, decided to spit on it.</p><p>I filled with rage and disgust and it took everything in me to not pick him and and punch him in his face. </p><p>I heard different people's reactions to it, one of which being Sensei who was now yelling at Kai for lack of manners. </p><p>I was disgusted. Kai's saliva was on my hand. I leaned over, grabbed his shirt aggressively, and wiped it off on him, then turned and walked out of the classroom. I wasn't going to sit there the rest of class with his spit remnants on my hand. </p><p>I washed my hands aggressively in the bathroom. Slightly shaking from pissed I was. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and after my fight with Kai a few pieces fell out.</p><p>I had beat Kai. I wasn't surprised, but it felt nice that it was over with. I wondered if I were to have any repercussions after defeating almost everyone in his clique, but I wasn't worried. </p><p>Now that I had my hands cleaned and my nerves settled, I walked back to the training room. </p><p>From the window, I watched as Zuko pinned Julie to the ground. I noted Zuko's appearance. He had defeated Kai and Julie, same as myself. If I'm to move up in my rank on Monday, it will be him that I face next Friday. </p><p>Once they left the mat, Petra and Levi faced each other. I could see her playful smirk from here, and I cringed. Levi didn't return anything, just staring at her as he got in position. </p><p>I wanted the first rank position so badly. I was a better fighter than Petra, and I'm 99% sure that I could defeat Levi if given the chance. Even though I joined this school so late, I was going to make up for it. </p><p>If the scouts see my ranking and how well I preformed in such little time, I might get a higher up position.</p><p>Petra was swiftly defeated. I didn't assume she threw the match for him, but it makes me wonder why she has a higher rank than Julie. </p><p>When the bell rung, I came in. Sasha was heading my way with the others, and Eren was holding my things. I thanked him as he handed them to me, and then went off to change. </p><p>Sasha asked me if I was okay on the way to my next class.</p><p>"Yeah, just annoyed."</p><p>She nodded. "Everyone was surprised that you defeated Kai so easily. I think Zuko will be scared to fight you next week," she said.</p><p>"So you think I'll be second rank?" I asked.</p><p>She nodded again. "I would be very shocked if you didn't. I don't think anyone has had that many consecutive wins without moving up a rank. I don't think you'll get first, however, but you're higher than a lot of people have ever been."</p><p>"Thank you," I replied. </p><p>Sasha seemed a little bummed, and I assume it's because she lost. </p><p>"Sasha?" I asked as we reached my classroom.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Did you want to start that training tonight? Maybe we could start making it a habit."</p><p>Her eyes lit up. "Really? Yes! Okay, I was hoping you would offer because I've been dying to learn from you. If I could move just a fraction as quickly as you can I could see myself getting better."</p><p>She threw me into her arms and squeezed. I'm not a fan of hugs at all, but seeing Sasha so happy made me awkwardly put my hands on her back.</p><p>"Oh, thank you thank you thank you..." she repeated. </p><p>"Don't worry about it," I responded. </p><p>She gave me a smile with closed eyes and then walked off to her next class. I watched her go for a few seconds before walking in my third period.</p><p>*</p><p>"Where did you get your training from, Roth," Levi asked me. </p><p>I sighed, then contemplated responding and stopped writing. I wasn't surprised he decided to speak to me, but I had hoped he wouldn't. </p><p>I figure he wouldn't stop until I said something. "I didn't get any professional training, if that's what you're asking."</p><p>"Don't lie."</p><p>"I'm not." I turned my head to look at him. His dark eyes stared into mine.</p><p>"Okay, then. So where did you learn to fight? Certainly you had to somewhere."</p><p>I let out a breath and looked away. "Why do you care?"</p><p>He ran his fingers through his hair, tilting his jaw up. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious. Everyone seems to be certain that you've had some professional training."</p><p>"They do?" I asked, then immediately wished I didn't. I don't care what they think. </p><p>He gave a brief nod. "So, if you say you didn't, then where did you learn to fight?"</p><p>I could give him a simple answer- my father- but I didn't want to draw anyone's attention to who my father was. </p><p>"You're so good at figuring things," I said sarcastically, "how about you let your imagination wander."</p><p>"Tch. Such a smart mouth," he said. He leaned in close to me, and I could feel his breath. "You may think very highly of yourself since you can fight better than the others, but I'm not someone you want to make an enemy out of."</p><p>I turned to him, giving an unimpressed look. "What are you gonna do? Insult me to death? Try to hurt me? Call daddy to help you get what you want?" I looked away, focusing my attention onto my work. "Go ahead. Let's see really what you're capable of, because so far... I'm not impressed," I said, turning to look him up and down. </p><p>Though it's hard to tell with his already emotionless face, I could see he was annoyed. "Daddy?" He snorted. "So you know then. My father is the current owner of The Scouts." He leaned in and lowered his voice a volume. "Let me guess... you want to go there after graduation, right?" When I didn't respond, he chuckled. "Interesting. I'm sure some words from me would be enough to keep you from being accepted." </p><p>He wouldn't dare. "Is that the game you're playing?" I said angrily. </p><p>"Do you want to play it?" He responded. </p><p>I tilted my head. "I just want you and your friends to stay out of my way." </p><p>"You're idiotic. Don't you realize wanting us to leave you alone will do the exact opposite of that?" </p><p>"I don't give a fuck, Ackerman." </p><p>"Good," he replied, leaning back in seat eyeing me. </p><p>After a few seconds of staring at each other, I spoke again. "Ironic how you called me privileged when you're the one who's the most privileged here." He froze. "What? Struck a nerve? Maybe you can call your daddy here to make you feel better."</p><p>"Shut your mouth, brat," he muttered. "You don't know anything."</p><p>"Nothing? Your last name tells me everything I need to know. You assumed I'm the special, privileged one that had access to professional training, but who's father is the literal owner of one of the main regiments?" I rolled my eyes and went back to writing. "I think you need a reality check."</p><p>"You're a bitch, Roth. A real stupid one at that." </p><p>My mouth opened. I've certainly been called worse, degrading things, but the look on Levi's face made me want to hit him. </p><p>"Daddy issues... touchy subject," I muttered.</p><p>He didn't talk to me after that, and I was happy that I had the upper hand in this argument. The teacher had begun talking, and filled the rest of class with a lecture.</p><p>                                               *</p><p>After training with Sasha later that night, me and her starting walking back to the dorm. </p><p>"Phew! I'm tired!" She exclaimed and stretched her arms up in the air. "I need to do this more consistently, but I feel like I've learned a lot!" She smiled at me.</p><p>"Good," I said. "I have a feeling you'll move up in the ranks in no time."</p><p>"Really?!" She yelled. "Oh... that would be so amazing. I'm so happy that you came to this-"</p><p>She stopped talking and stopped walking. She stared ahead of us, and I followed her gaze.</p><p>Levi stood before us, arms crossed and staring at me. The area of the we were on was unoccupied, and near the forest.</p><p>We paused. Sasha looked back and forth between us.</p><p>"Can we help you?" I said, rather annoyed.</p><p>"Sasha," he began without taking his eyes off me, "may I speak with Raven alone?"</p><p>She looked at me confusingly. </p><p>"It's fine," I said after some deliberation. "I'll catch up with you later."</p><p>Sasha looked at me for a moment longer before nodding and walking away. I looked back at Levi.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>He started to slowly walk around me. "I hope you didn't think I took what you said earlier lightly," he said, tilting his head seriously at me. </p><p>I raised an eyebrow. "And if I did?"</p><p>He paused. "Another reason why you should be punished."</p><p>"I'm not going to fight you, Ackerman."</p><p>He stepped closer, his height making him loom over me. "Afraid?"</p><p>"No, but I'm not going to risk getting in trouble so we can have some stupid fight," I said, turning and walking away from him. "Save it for when I get first rank."</p><p>He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me to him. I took hold of his arm and shoved him away. He breathed intensely as he stared at me.</p><p>"Did you not hear me?" I said calmly. "I'm not going to figh-"</p><p>Before I could finish my sentence he charged at me. I dodged him and he quickly retaliated. He was very fast, barely missing my body with each of his attempts. </p><p>When he kicked my ankles, I hit the hard ground on my butt. I looked up in disbelief. He paused for a moment, staring at me with an unreadable look. A few pieces of my hair had fallen in front of my face; my skirt had slid up my thighs, and I closed my knees in case he could see my underwear. </p><p>I used the moment he was paused to my advantage, and kicked my leg up to hit his groin. He quickly dodged it, but I still managed to hit his leg. I was up and fighting now. </p><p>The attacks I dodged and the attacks he dodged let to an uneventful fight. We went back and forth missing each other, and it felt like a dance. </p><p>When my foot hit his jaw, I stopped for a moment. He stumbled back, then look up at me furiously. His eyes looked murderous. Levi removed his hand from his mouth, now dripping with blood. He spit a wad on the dirt and then lunged at me. </p><p>We fell to the ground with him on top of me. He chocked my neck tightly with one hand as his other fist went to punch my face. I dug my fingers in his arms and attempted to squirm out of his grip.</p><p>His fist hit my face hard. I shoved my hand, nails first, into his eyes. He yelled as he quickly pulled away, covering his eyes, and teeth clenched. </p><p>I used the opportunity to lunge at him. I fell on him, and pinned his arms to the ground. He looked up at me with the angriest expression I've ever seen on him. I matched it, and tightened my grip.</p><p>"I said I didn't want to fight you, Levi." A drip of blood landed on his face, and I realized that it had been from when he punched me.</p><p>The second I paused to think about the blood source, he pushed me up. Now he was the one who had me pinned, and I struggled against his grip. Instead of trying to hit me, he held my body down and breathed heavily. We remained there, looking at each other.</p><p>"Get off me," I spat.</p><p>"You think you're going to get away with fucking up my jaw like that?" He growled.</p><p>"I said I didn't want to fight you," I repeated. "Let me go." </p><p>He chuckled, but it had no amusement in it at all. "You think you can show up here out of nowhere and talk to me the way you do? Being such a smart ass... talking to me with your shitty mouth?" He gave my arms a shove and leaned his head in closer to mine. "And think I wouldn't do anything about it?" His breath was hot against my face.</p><p>"If you didn't act like an asshole I wouldn't need to," I said through gritted teeth. "I'm not here to be some toy you play with when you're bored, so leave me the fuck alone."</p><p>"What's going on here?" I heard a familiar voice speak.</p><p>Me and Levi turned out heads to see who it was- Pyxis. </p><p>I realized how we look, Levi pinning me down on the wet grass with blood on both of our faces. He got off me, standing up and wiping his mouth. </p><p>I sat up, and shuddered as I stood. Would I be kicked out for getting in a fight? Levi wouldn't be punished, certainly not with his father's status. </p><p>"My apologies, Pyxis," Levi said coolly. "Me and Raven here let our emotions get the best out of us, when we should have kept it friendly."</p><p>I gaped at Levi. </p><p>Pyxis looked back and forth at us, taking in the situation. "Hmm..." he turned and gestured his hand at us. "Follow me."</p><p>I didn't look at Levi once as I walked behind Pyxis. Levi walked beside me, and I could see him look over at me a few times.  </p><p>When we got into Pyxis' office, he told us to sit. Me and Levi watched him as he walked out the room. I sat in silence, staring at the pencil on his desk. </p><p>"Relax," Levi said nonchalantly. "You're not going to get in trouble."</p><p>I didn't respond. Pyxis walked back in after a moment and handed us wet rags. "Here," he stated. "Clean yourselves up."</p><p>He sat down in his chair and took a sip of his drink as we cleaned. I had no way of knowing if I had cleaned it all, so I stopped when the rag stopped leaving red remnants.</p><p>"Now, Levi," he said after swallowing. "This isn't the first time you've had issues with conflict, correct." Levi didn't say anything. "Heh, classic... well, I'd like to know how this conflict began."</p><p>He looked back and forth at us, waiting for someone to speak. </p><p>I thought about what to say. Even if Pyxis believed that Levi had started it, I doubt he would face any repercussions. I know how people operate when they get caught, it makes things even worse. If I keep the fight neutral, I have a better chance at putting us on better terms. "I had said something rude to Levi earlier today, so when we ran into each other things got out of hand."</p><p>Levi looked at me quickly. I didn't face him as I watched Pyxis think about what I said. "Is this true?" He asked Levi.</p><p>I looked at him. Levi looked at me with an unreadable look, like he wasn't angry anymore. "Yes," he turned away. "I shouldn't have let myself use physical violence to express how I felt. It won't happen again."</p><p>I hope the last part was true. </p><p>The ice in Pyxis' drink clinked against the sides. He put his hand to his chin and pondered. "Interesting. At least you both have realized your mistakes in the matter. As you both know, out of class fighting is not permitted." He took a sip. "Levi, I'm afraid you're running out of chances- that goes for your friends, too. If I hear anything about you being violent one more time, there will be nothing I can do to keep you from getting expelled."</p><p>His eyes widened, and I half-smirked. </p><p>"Yes, sir," he said after sometime, and looked down.</p><p>"Raven," Pyxis said. "Since this is your first warning, I don't have much to tell you. If you're having issues with a student, come find me instead. It will be more resourceful to let someone in authority know than to let things turn violent."</p><p>I nodded. "Yes, sir."</p><p>"Well, it wouldn't be fair for either of you to get away without consequences." I cringed. What is punishment like here? "Raven, three days detention, starting at the end of school Monday."</p><p>I nodded and let out a breath. Detention isn't so bad. Perhaps I could bring my book and read. </p><p>"Levi, five days detention. Also, as you attend together, I'm expecting you both to use that time to get to know each other better. You two are classmates, perhaps will be associates in a year. There's no reason to have bad relations."</p><p>I internally groaned. What does that even mean? Will we be forced to talk to each other? It's not me who had a problem with Levi to begin with. </p><p>Levi scoffed, then played it off as a cough. "Yes, sir. Is there anything else?"</p><p>Pyxis laughed. "No, you two may go. I suggest going to the nurses in the morning." I nodded, and stood up beside Levi. </p><p>"After school, Monday. Don't be late," he added.</p><p>Through the whole conversation he didn't seem angry once. If anything, he seemed intoxicated. </p><p>He waved us off as we left.</p><p>Switch to 3rd person</p><p>      <br/>Raven walked ahead of Levi out of the door and toward the staircase. She wanted to get out before he would bother speaking to her, but she wasn't quick enough. </p><p>"Why?" He asked simply.</p><p>She knew what he meant, and questioned responding. "I have my own reasons," Raven said after some time. "You could call it a peace offering. I don't have enough energy to have meaningless arguments with you everyday."</p><p>Levi thought about what she said. "So you're using it as leverage."</p><p>Raven sighed. "No, but I see how someone like you interpreted it that way."</p><p>She reached to door and stepped out into the dusk. Levi watched her start to walk off towards her dorm. "He only said no fighting, Raven. Remember that."</p><p>As she walked away she ignored his remark. No fighting, but doesn't discourage any other intolerable behavior he or his friends may do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmm okayyy....  switch back to third person! I think the story will be better like this. I find myself wanting to write all of the characters instead of just Raven, and third person allows me to describe everyone better!</p><p>I’m making these notes at the end of these chapters like someone is actually going to read them ahah. </p><p>The ball is rolling and things are starting to get interesting! Not as interesting as what I have in store but it is only the first week ;)</p><p>Love you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasha sat impatiently in front of Raven's door. She had been sitting there ever since Raven told her to leave, and wondered the whole time what was going on. </p><p>Raven turned the corner and saw Sasha sitting on the floor, munching on a bag of chips. Sasha sprinted up when she saw her, knocking crumbs on the ground. </p><p>"Raven!" She yelled. "What happened? Wait- what happened to your face?" Sasha exclaimed when she saw Raven's bloody nose. </p><p>Raven sighed as she unlocked the door. She walked in with Sasha trailing right behind her. Raven sat on the bed, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion, and then explained all that happened. </p><p>Sasha was on edge by the time Raven finished. "Are you okay? Let me check your nose," she said, leaning forward and putting her hands on Raven's face.</p><p>"It's fine, really. I've had way worse," Raven said. </p><p>Sasha sat back. "Really? When?"</p><p>Raven immediately regretted saying anything and sat quietly. Sasha looked at her confusedly, then realized it might not be something she was comfortable sharing. Sasha felt a little upset Raven didn't feel like she could tell her, and then started to wonder what Raven's life has been like.</p><p>"Well, anyways. Detention? Yikes. It's not that bad... but still," Sasha said in attempt to change the subject.</p><p>"What is it like?"</p><p>Sasha ran her hand through her hair, playing with the ends. "Well, me and Connie have gotten it together a handful of times. We were left unsupervised for the most part, so we were just hanging out."</p><p>Raven thought about being alone with Levi for those upcoming days. She decided she was going to bring her book, and would ignore him the whole time if she had to. </p><p>"Are you hungry?" Sasha asked after some time. "I already ate, sorry. I get extra hungry when I'm nervous."</p><p>Raven didn't mind, and shook her head. "No, I'm okay. I'm going to take a shower though."</p><p>They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Raven spent a longer time in the shower, letting the steamy water run down her face. She almost fell asleep after a moment, and then decided to get out. </p><p>*</p><p>As she laid in bed that night, she had a realization. Since she's been here, which would be a week tomorrow, she hasn't had a nightmare once.</p><p>Ever since she was six, and witnessed her first murder, she has had night terrors. The years that followed her young age got progressively worst; the worst of which being right after she turned fourteen. </p><p>Remembering those times worried Raven, she would always oppress them the second they entered her mind. When she stayed at the Bodt's after the incident, every night she would wake up the house with her screams. </p><p>She remembered Marco staying with her a few nights after waking him up, and he would hold her until she fell back asleep. </p><p>Raven rolled over on her stomach, trying to get the memories out of her head. She worried if she thought about it, it would trigger a nightmare tonight. </p><p>Quickly, she brought out her book and started to read, keeping her mind occupied until she fell asleep.</p><p>*</p><p>Sasha sat up abruptly when she heard a scream. Looking over at the clock, she noted that it was a little after 2:00 a.m. She is a night owl, and was already awake watching t.v. when she heard a scream. </p><p>She climbed out of bed quickly and walked into the hallway. The screamed stopped, and then continued. When Sasha realized it was coming from Raven's room, she ran to the door and flung it open. Thankfully it was unlocked. </p><p>Sasha shook Raven's shoulders, and consoled her.</p><p>"Raven! Raven!" She panicked.</p><p>Raven opened her eyes wildly and gasped. She was breathing heavily as she processed what had happened. She looked at Sasha's nervous expression and relaxed a little.</p><p>Sasha shut Raven's door and then went back to her bed, sitting beside her. </p><p>"Raven?" She took her hand into hers. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Raven didn't say anything until her breathing calmed. She had had a nightmare, and couldn't stop thinking about what she saw. </p><p>She nodded after a moment. Sasha climbed into the sheets and gave Raven a hug, despite knowing how unaffectionate Raven is. </p><p>Raven felt comforted by Sasha's warmth, but felt embarrassed. Had she screamed? Is that what Sasha heard? Had she woke anyone else up? </p><p>She felt her cheeks heat up and looked away.</p><p>"Do... do you wanna talk about it?" Sasha asked quietly. </p><p>Raven shook her head, and leaned further into Sasha. Sasha smiled at her action. They didn't speak afterwards, just laying beside each other. Raven tried not to think about the dream, wanting to forget it. She worried that it would come back again. </p><p>"I appreciate you coming, Sasha," Raven said after the long silence. "You can go back to your room if you want."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Sasha asked. "I want to make sure you're okay, though."</p><p>Raven nodded. "I'm fine."</p><p>Sasha didn't believe her, but suspected she wanted to be alone. "Okay. Please text me if you need anything," she told her and she raised from her bed. She watched Raven nod and then turn on the lamp light beside her. Raven brought out her book and flipped it open.</p><p>Sasha looked at Raven's expression. She had realized the look on her face was the same one she's always had. Raven always looked this sad and dejected. It made Sasha wonder if there's something much deeper going on, and what made Raven always appear that way. She sighed and shut the door behind her, pausing for a moment before going back to her room.</p><p>*</p><p>Raven woke up to someone shouting loudly in the hallway. She looked to see that it was almost noon, and then remembered what had happened last night. She sighed and look down at her bedsheets, shoving the thought out of her mind and climbed out of bed.</p><p>*</p><p>Raven's weekend went by quickly. She spent her lunch and dinner time with her friends, and her free time exercising, reading, studying, or walking. She didn't run into Levi or any of his friends once, and she was thankful for it. When dusk came Sunday night she pondered over tomorrow, dreading to spend an hour of her day in a room alone with Levi. </p><p>Then, she remembered why she was excited for tomorrow. In training class, she would see if she got placed higher in the ranking. </p><p>Raven spent the rest of the night talking the Marco and his parents. She left out a lot of things, specifically the bad things, and focused on her friends and classes. They were very happy that she had made friends and was doing well- it was enough to bring tears to Mrs. Bodt's eyes.</p><p>     * </p><p>Monday morning was unadventurous, and first period flew by fast. Sasha had spent a lot of the class thinking about Raven and ways to ask about her past without making her upset. </p><p>When Sasha and Raven entered next class, Connie was already standing there excitedly. He pointed widely at the board. </p><p>"I went up a rank!" He yelled. </p><p>Sasha patted his head and congratulated him. Raven had been too curious all morning, so she looked at the board.</p><p>Raven Roth... 2nd rank.</p><p>A wave of relief and happiness washed over Raven, and her mouth gaped slightly. Sasha noticed Raven and took a look for herself.</p><p>"Second rank! Congrats, Raven!" She exclaimed and gave her a hug. </p><p>"Thank you," Raven murmured. </p><p>Eren too was anxious to see where he placed, and when he walked in he noticed Raven's first.</p><p>"Wow, I'm not surprised, but wow," he said, looking at her. He looked back at the board to take in his rank.</p><p>Eren Yeager... 4th rank.</p><p>"Eren," Raven said, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Good job. I'm proud of you."</p><p>He felt his cheeks heat up and quickly turned away before she would notice, but it was too late. Raven removed her hand and pretended not to notice. </p><p>Before class started, Jean came running in and came to a quick stop at the board. He coolly smirked and strutted over. He paused in front of the group with arms crossed. </p><p>He scoffed. "Can't say I'm surprised." Jean lifted his arm sleeves up higher and gave them a flex, which caused Sasha to scream.</p><p>"Ew, quit put it away!" She cried.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and sat down. "Good week for all of us, except for you," he said, fading off at the end and looking at Sasha.</p><p>She punched him the arm and turned away angrily.</p><p>"Better watch out, Yeager," Jean said, looking past Raven. "I'm coming for your spot next."</p><p>"Sure," he said, shaking his head. "Do good for about five more weeks then you can talk to me."</p><p>Eren wouldn't ever admit it, but he purposefully sits beside Raven. He always looked forward to classes with her, even though they didn't talk much. </p><p>One night, Eren made a pact to himself to have more conversations with her, and so far he's held up. Their fourth period class together made it fairly easy to come up with something to talk about. </p><p>Although Eren didn't know it, Jean also liked to sit beside Raven. Jean has his eyes peeled frequently for girls to obsess over, but ever since Raven came to school she's the one he tries to flirt with the most. However, Raven doesn't understand flirting, so never acknowledges it.</p><p>During class, they remained sitting and studied a new piece of history. It was a weekly task to learn about the art of fighting and its past, so the students would have to wait until tomorrow before they would work on hand-to-hand combat. </p><p>Occasionally during class, Levi would find himself looking up and peering at Raven, only to look away annoyed. He was looking forward to detention just as little as Raven was. During this class and the next period, he was thinking of ways he could piss her off.</p><p>Raven didn't think of him once, not until he took his seat beside her in third period. She was reminded then of their forced time together after school, and wished for this day to go by fast. </p><p>The pair didn't speak to each other during class, and it quickly went by. </p><p>As much as he didn't want to admit it, Levi had thought about Friday night frequently. If she had told the entire truth he could've been expelled, but she chose not to. It didn't make him dislike her any less, but he was thankful enough to leave her alone... for a day.</p><p>                                            * </p><p>Raven was in detention before Levi was. There was no one in the room but her, and she brought out her book. She looked up at the clock to check the time when she noticed the board. </p><p>The whiteboard that occupied the yellow wall had five questions written on it. </p><p>Raven groaned as she read them. Favorite color, favorite t.v. show... she didn't bother reading the rest of them, just rolling her eyes. So childish, she thought.</p><p>Raven rubbed her forehead and focused back on her book. A few minutes later she heard the door open, and looked up to see a brooding Levi walk in. He made eye contact with her for a second before sitting across the room. </p><p>Levi looked at the board and scoffed. He took out his phone and stayed on it for the most of detention. <br/>Raven read, and finished a large portion of the pages she had left during the time. </p><p>When there were ten minutes left, she decided to get the questions over with. The note at the bottom on the whiteboard said to leave each other's answers on the table, meaning they would have to ask each other the questions.</p><p>Raven sighed and pulled out a blank paper, writing her name on the top.</p><p>"Favorite color?" She asked aloud. </p><p>Levi didn't look up from his phone or answer her question. </p><p>"Excuse me," she said with an annoyed tone.</p><p>He looked over at her with his normal bored expression. He raised his eyebrows at her in an annoyed, questioning way.</p><p>"The questions," she said with a gesture to the board. "Let's get it over with."</p><p>He looked at her for a second longer before taking out a half piece of paper. </p><p>"Favorite color?" He asked her, not looking up.</p><p>Raven knows he heard her ask first, but was also thankful he wasn't being to difficult. If worst came to worst, she would fake both of their papers and leave them up front.</p><p>"Violet."</p><p>He scoffed and wrote it down. Raven looked at him quizzically, not knowing what was wrong with her answer. </p><p>"Okay?" She muttered to herself. "What is yours?"</p><p>"Don't have one," he answered shortly. </p><p>Raven shook her head and put down a 'N/A'.</p><p>"Favorite t.v. show?" He asked.</p><p>"Don't have one," Raven replied. She was being truthful, though, and not just mocking his response.</p><p>"Funny," he said sarcastically, giving her a side eye. "What is it?"</p><p>"I don't have one," she repeated. "What is yours?"</p><p>Levi put the bottom on the pencil against his lips. "How do you not have one?"</p><p>Raven glanced up at the clock. "The last t.v. show I watched was when I was twelve. How do you not have a favorite color?"</p><p>"I do, I just wanted to annoy you," he answered.</p><p>Raven rolled her eyes. "Can you just answer the questions?" She sighed and he smirked at his succeeding of making her frustrated. "Favorite t.v. show."</p><p>Levi adjusted in his seat. "Hm... I suppose I enjoyed Vinland Saga a lot." Raven wrote it down without a second thought. "Favorite movie?"</p><p>These questions were annoying to both of them. Raven didn't have answers for most of them. "Don't have one."</p><p>He ran his hand through his hair. "Seriously?"</p><p>She nodded. "Just write something down. What's yours?"</p><p>Levi smirked and wrote down the name of a children's movie, then proceeded to do the same for the t.v. show question. "Howl's Moving Castle."</p><p>Raven didn't recognize either of the things he stated, but wasn't interested in watching them either way. </p><p>After five minutes, they had finished the remaining questions, which were about their favorite genre of music and school subject. Levi had left before the full hour was up, and Raven followed not long after. </p><p>Both were as equally happy that the forced interaction was over. </p><p>    * </p><p>Tuesday and Wednesday's school day was unequally uneventful. In training class on Tuesday, Raven and Sasha paired up for sparring, and on Wednesday Raven watched the students fight for their ranking. In her third period, Levi and Raven remained sitting beside each other, but never spoke.</p><p>Detention on both days greeted the pair with new questions, and they both tried their best to interact with each other as little as possible. Levi would occasionally make sly remarks to which Raven would reply with sarcasm or silence.</p><p>Raven left detention Wednesday happily, even more so when she remembered that he would have it by himself for an extra two days. </p><p>At dinner, Raven remembered what he said last Friday. 'He only said no fighting.' She figured with that statement that Levi and his friends would be more consistent with their tricks, but they had all been quiet; and not just with Raven, Sasha, and the others. They had been messing with everyone an unusually less amount normal.</p><p>On most days that Raven has attended the school, she would witness one of the them knock papers or books out of someone's hand, trip someone, etc. Very unoriginal work. </p><p>Thursday's school day was more eventful, however.</p><p>In training class, Raven faced Mira and Petra.</p><p>Mira, now in fifth rank, had defeated the fourth and third rank surprisingly. Unfortunately for her, she was tired when she faced Raven, which led to a quick victory.</p><p>Red-faced and exhausted, Mira stormed to her seat with her hands in fists. </p><p>Beside her sat an eager Petra, who was dying to keep her first rank. Her foot tapped the ground impatiently. She knew if Raven had another victory over her for the third time, then her spot would certainly be lost.</p><p>"Ral," Sensei called. He would be lying if he said Raven coming to The Corps was an exciting edition. He had never been so eager for a fight than when she stood up to face someone. The only person he was really eager to see Raven fight would be Levi. </p><p>Petra swept her ponytail behind her and walked confidently to Raven. She had a plan in her mind, and despite the risk of getting caught, she knew it might be her only option in succeeding.</p><p>Raven gave a light bow, one that caused Petra to be even more annoyed. She hated when she did that. </p><p>"Position."</p><p>The girls raised their first and got in stance.</p><p>"Ready... begin!"</p><p>Petra, like her first fight against Raven, had lunged before Sensei finished his words. It caught Raven off guard, who nearly fell to the floor. </p><p>She used her arms to catch her, and her legs to swipe Petra's. Petra caught one and gave it a swing in attempt to knock Raven down fully. Raven, with all her strength, used her other leg to kick Petra in the face. </p><p>She let out a cry as she covered her aching jaw. Raven was recuperated now, and kick her legs high multiple times into Petra. </p><p>Petra kept backing up, unable to dodge the attacks. She growled with anger and began to rapidly attack Raven with no strategy. After moments of Raven easily blocking her uncoordinated hits, she grabbed Petra's arm and almost pulled it out of socket. The moment she grabbed her arm out of pain, Raven kicked her head again and Petra fell. </p><p>Raven fell on her with a grunt, and Petra angrily groaned. </p><p>"You bitch," Petra yelled. She sat up quickly out of embarrassment and covered her bleeding mouth. </p><p>Raven almost felt bad. The sight of Petra's face was similar to Levi's last week after getting kicked the same way.</p><p>Levi had studied Raven's moves and attacks. He watched her attempt to help Petra up, who stood up without even looking. He hated the formality as much as Petra and the others did.</p><p>While he was disappointed in Petra's lack of skill when fighting Raven, he was almost happy that she had lost. If anything, Raven would be facing him next week. The thought of it riled him up.</p><p>Raven returned to her seat and was awaited by her excited friends.</p><p>"Good job," Eren whispered to her. </p><p>She gave him a soft smile, and Eren couldn't help but look at her for a moment longer. He thought she was beautiful, and seeing how good of a fighter she was only made him like her more. He convinced himself that he only liked her as a friend, but everyday he feel more and more nervous around her. </p><p>The rest of class went by quickly. Eren and Jean had won their first match but lost the second. Raven studied Zuko during his match, since she would have to face him tomorrow. </p><p>Raven didn't want to watch Levi fight, but forced herself to for training purposes. When Levi won, she knew next week the chances of them two fighting in class would be high.</p><p>*</p><p>In their third period class together, Levi decided to speak. "You're quite sloppy. I hope you don't think you'll stand a chance tomorrow." </p><p>Raven cursed internally. Levi would do a good job ignoring her for the most part, but the occasions where he decided to poke or annoy would frustrate her. She was only sitting beside him, and vice versa, was because they were too stubborn to let the other one win, so the least they could do would be to remain in silence. </p><p>"Your opinion holds no value to me." She paused. "I'm willing to bet you had the same mentality when I had to go against Kai." </p><p>Her voice annoyed Levi. It was always so deadpanned, and her words always seem to be dripping with annoyance and sarcasm. Every time he catches her even remotely twinkling with annoyance, he would smirk in satisfaction. </p><p>"I would be lying if it said it didn't surprise me a bit," he began. "But he is fairly sloppy as well. His only real strong point is his strength and build." He took in her uninterested expression, as if she would rather hear anything else in the world right now than this. "Zuko is much better. There's no way you can outmaneuver him."</p><p>"You seem to be able to," she said. "Must not be too hard then."</p><p>Levi let out a snort. "Spoken from someone who easily pinned twice."</p><p>Raven looked at him defiantly. "I made it clear from the beginning I wasn't going to fight you." </p><p>"What does that have to do with anything?"</p><p>"Well, when you decided to get out of hand I did my best to defend myself... you on the other hand seemed to be giving it all you got," She replied, and he slightly narrowed his eyes at her. "It's disappointing. When I heard you've never be defeated before, I expected more of a competition." </p><p>The way she looked him up and down unimpressed made him even more annoyed. "Is that what you've been telling yourself?" He spoke with no trace of emotion. "I guess you need to be convinced."</p><p>"We'll find out next Friday... won't we?" Raven asked without glancing at him. She had began finishing her questions. </p><p>"Confident in getting first rank, I see," he muttered. "It would make your head just about pop." </p><p>"The only one here that needs a ego check is you, Ackerman," she replied coolly. "But yes, I am."</p><p>Levi scoffed. "Have you no grip on reality? You have so much pride in yourself it's basically dripping off you."</p><p>"Do you confuse confidence for pride?" She deadpanned. "There's a fine difference. I have confidence, where you on the other hand are prideful." </p><p>"Tch." He crossed his arms, completely ignoring the work he was assigned. "It's almost disgusting how naive you are."</p><p>"You can think whatever you want... whatever gets you to stop talking to me," she muttered without stopping the movement of her pencil.</p><p>"And you think I would do what you want me to?"</p><p>A soft sigh escaped her lips. "No... I wouldn't be so lucky."</p><p>He tapped the bottom on the pencil against the table in an annoying way. He didn't reply to her comment, and they didn't speak for the rest of class. Raven ignored the sound of his pencil, which she knew he was doing on purpose, and was about to snap it in half when the bell rung. She quickly gathered her things and left in case he attempted to talk to her. </p><p>Eren was in a good mood in their class together. Raven assumed it was due to his win today, and the fact he may move up again in the ranks. </p><p>Raven would never admit it, but she liked Eren more than the others. In her mind, she noticed that the two of them were similar. Eren was more respectful of her silence, for which he understood that she didn't like to speak much. Every time he noticed something he said made Raven slightly smile or want to continue a conversation with him, he felt like he succeeded. Honestly, it was more of a challenge than going up against Kai. </p><p>*</p><p>Raven left the gym in a sweat. Her clothes were slightly sticking to her body, and multiple hairs fell out of her ponytail. </p><p>She was about halfway to her dorm when she heard someone calling her name. Raven turned to see Zuko approaching her.</p><p>"Hey," he said with a smile. He stuck out his hand, and Raven cautiously watched him. "I apologize for not properly introducing myself yet, I'm Zuko."</p><p>Raven didn't take his hand, and he awkwardly withdrew it. The silence that fell before them made him uncomfortable.</p><p>"So... uh," he began. </p><p>Raven had turned around and started walking away. She felt a little rude for her actions, but she knew the kind of friends he had and was expecting nothing different from him.</p><p>"Hey, wait!" He called and caught up to her quickly. She didn't stop walking, so he walked with her as he talked. "Did I... do... something?" He scratched at his head.</p><p>Raven sighed and stopped abruptly. In her head she reeled through the way Sasha had described Zuko. "You're right. I apologize... it's not fair for me to judge you based on your unpleasant friends," she said. </p><p>"Oh, nah, I get it..." Zuko laughed and scratched his head. "Well... you're a very impressive fighter. You'll have to take it easy on me tomorrow," he joked.</p><p>Raven felt herself smirk slightly. "Interesting... you know your friend Levi told me I didn't stand a chance," she deadpanned.</p><p>She didn't look at him when she talked, and her uninterested tone made Zuko uncomfortable. The way she spoke and acted reminded him a lot of Levi, but he knew better than to tell that to either of them.</p><p>"Wow... I think that's the first time he's ever complimented me," Zuko admitted. </p><p>"Hm," Raven hummed. "Sounds like a great friend." She gave him a look that he couldn't read.</p><p>He shrugged and couldn't help but look away from her glare. "Yea... well... it's a long story."</p><p>She didn't respond, and when they got close to the dorm building, he decided to speak. "It was nice to properly meet you, Raven." He turned away from where she stood. "Until tomorrow," Zuko said with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we meet Zuko! <br/>A lot of things happened this chapter, and I hope it’s getting quite entertaining to read. I understand by chapter 10 now you’re probably like “Jesus woman can you progress this story any faster 🙄🙄”</p><p>I’m really trying to get the pacing better. This chapter I kinda went through almost a whole week if it makes you feel better. I don’t want to leave out any details but I feel like it’s getting too much like info dumping. </p><p>I want us all to connect with the characters and watch them interact but don’t want to be so boring 😫 </p><p>Anyways... love you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Starting to get some heartier chapters now, and things be getting juicy 🤌</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And tomorrow came quickly. Raven sat on the floor of the gym, watching her classmates fight against the opposite gender.</p><p>Sasha stood and fought a lanky boy shortly after class had started. Raven noted while watching Sasha make attacks that she had picked up on the things she'd been teaching her all these nights. </p><p>When Sasha pinned him to the floor, the wide expression on her face almost made Raven snort. She stared down at her hands as if surprised they had been successful in the fight. When she made her way to the others, Connie was already dragging her down and wrapping his arm around her, messing up her hair with his hand. </p><p>They all whispered compliments to her and Sasha looked at Raven with tight eyes. "I could kiss you Raven. Everything you said was right, and it felt... easier!"</p><p>Raven gave a soft smile and closed her eyes. Opening them, she watched as other students came up and then left. Connie had won as well, and then Jean followed the same suit. </p><p>Everyone seemed to be on a winning streak, which continued when Eren walked back triumphantly after defeating his opponent as well. </p><p>During class, Zuko glanced at Raven, especially throughout the fights. He noticed the way she studied every move, and halfway through the fights it seemed, she would have her eyes locked on the person who came out victorious. Almost like she could tell who was going to win, he pondered. </p><p>He would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling nervous. He'd lost a fair share of times to girls in his past, but recently it was rare. Julie was quite the only competition, but after three years of knowing your classmates, it becomes rather hard to hide tricks up your sleeve.</p><p>Perhaps that was what worried him about Raven. He had no experience with fighting her before, and didn't know what to expect. If she hadn't so easily taken down Kai then Zuko would be almost convinced he would win, but now he couldn't say. </p><p>Levi had slowly started to notice Zuko's eyes falling on Raven quite frequently. He could tell he was nervous by the way he kept picking at his nails. For Levi, it was easy to read people's body language, especially with those he's had multiple years to study. </p><p>He rolled his eyes and looked back to the fight before him. He watched Kai struggle with Julie for a few moments, but eventually he had her pinned. Kai only barely needed to press into her small frame, because any more and his heavy weight would make her lose breath. </p><p>Zuko cleared his thought quietly as he waited for his name to get called. He rubbed his hand onto his pants, which he now realized had gotten sweaty. </p><p>Raven glanced up at him the second Sensei beckoned them to the center of the room. She bit her cheeks when she saw him already looking at her, and rose up.</p><p>When facing each other, Zuko gave a slight smile, but unlike his friends, it was genuine. Raven noticed, and gave a curt bow of her head, to which he did back. </p><p>"Position."</p><p>His face dropped serious now, and he gripped his hands tighter in anticipation. They focused on their breathing as they stared at each other, waiting for their cue.</p><p>And it came. As soon as the word left Sensei's lips, Raven had pounced. Lunging with a fist and quickly delivering punches, Zuko could do no more than to dodge and try to get the upper hand. </p><p>Back and forth they had become, dodging and making attacks. From the side, Sensei watched with anticipation. The two had similar fighting styles, and his taller frame was starting to cause Raven to crowd. </p><p>Sasha and had tensed as she noticed it as well. They hadn't been fighting very long, but she let her mind wonder if Zuko would be the one to end Raven's winning streak. </p><p>Raven, however, didn't think she was going to lose. In fact, she had just gotten him to slip up when he made the wrong move to block her, and being as quick as she is, Raven was now moving to grab his arms behind his back. Facing people far bigger than her had been such a norm in the early stages of her life. When he'd slipped up, she had been fast to take advantage of it. </p><p>From his side, she struck his neck, and quickly wrapped her arm around it. With a pull, she dragged him down to the ground. Having the control in the situation, she managed to stay on her feet until the second he'd lost the control of his. Raven fell down, grabbing his arms to connect them with the floor. </p><p>Zuko landed on his back with a grunt and he'd realized he had lost. The moment he felt his feet trip he knew, but having Raven leaning over him with his arms gripped in her hands proved it only more. Then Sensei yelled "point", and Raven quickly got off him. </p><p>From the moment his eyes opened after he made contact with the ground, he didn't take them off her. In half-amusement, half-shock, he tried to replay his mistake in his head. He didn't think she would've been able to bring him down as quick as she did.</p><p>Raven took in his expression and almost smirked. She noticed he didn't look angry like the others had, and reached out her hand to help him up. Zuko took the sight in and felt breath leave his chest. Her face was softened and her dark hair fell over her shoulder. Small pieces surrounded her natural face, she looked angelic. </p><p>With a half smile he took her hand. Not long after he stood did she turn and walk away. Sasha, Connie, Jean, and Eren all had similar expressions. </p><p>"We definitely need to celebrate tonight," Connie whispered. Everyone but Raven nodded in response. </p><p>Raven had momentarily thought about what their form of celebrating would include when she saw Levi stand. This week she would be able to see him fight in the class. In her mind, she knew it was likely she would get first rank. If this were to be true, she knew she would need to study his moves as much as possible.</p><p>There wasn't much to watch, however. Just as last week, Levi hadn't taken long at all to pin Petra. From what Raven could see, Petra looked annoyed. Although it was brief, she noted how he paused as he waited for her to attack, and how quickly his movements were.</p><p>They had faced each other before, but like Raven had pointed out to him, she hadn't been trying to win. Or, maybe that's what she was telling herself. </p><p> </p><p>When walking to the next class beside a bubbly Sasha, Raven was reminded of their her conversation with Levi yesterday. He had been so sure that she wouldn't stand a chance against Zuko, and she wondered if she gloat in his face.</p><p>In class, however, she decided against it. Raven ignored his presence as he took his seat beside her.<br/>Not long after, Levi muttered, "impressive."</p><p>Raven raised an eyebrow to herself. "That means a lot coming from you," she replied sarcastically.</p><p>"It should," he faintly said, twisting the bottom of his pen against his lip. "Looks like I was wrong."</p><p>Raven looked at him from the side. </p><p>"Not about you, of course, but of Zuko's competence," Levi began. "I seem to have overestimated his techniques."</p><p>"Right... it certainly isn't due to me being a proficient fighter," she deadpanned.</p><p>He clicked his tongue. "Yes... most certainly not." Levi kept his head straight as he looked at her with a  faint smirk.</p><p>If Raven didn't know any better, she'd think he was joking around with her. She narrowed her eyes and looked back at her paper.</p><p>"Why are you so cold, Raven?" Levi asked. "You look as though you'd love nothing more than to rip my head off."</p><p>With that Raven snorted. "I only have an issue with you when you start to bother me." A strand of hair fell onto her face as she tilted her head to him. "But don't think your special, Ackerman. Everyone irritates me." </p><p>"You say that with full confidence despite being associated with some of the most annoying people I've ever met," he said coldly.</p><p>She sighed, trying to focus back to her work. "Not that it's any of your business, but they're... nice."</p><p>"Wow," he said with no enthusiasm. "Sounds like I'm missing out."</p><p>"Undoubtedly," she muttered giving him no attention. "Perhaps you'd become more tolerable."</p><p>He didn't speak for a moment, and she surmised that he was done for the day. "So you say everyone annoys you... would you say I do the most?" He couldn't help but ask.</p><p>Raven thought about ignoring him. She knows he would love to hear her say that he riles up more than anyone else. "I wouldn't give you that much credit. Quite frequently I forget you exist until you open your mouth."</p><p>"Tsk," Levi muttered. "It isn't my fault you take my words with such apathy. Perhaps our conversations would be most enthralling if you got rid of that superiority complex."</p><p>Raven almost scoffed. "Our typical discourse begins with you insulting me, how do you surmise I take those words with no indifference?" </p><p>"Typical?" He asked. At this point neither of them were working on their answers or giving the other their full attention.  "Maybe once... if you're referring to yesterday. But it wasn't meant to be insulting, just simply giving you a reminder."</p><p>"A reminder that was highly inaccurate," she peered at him. "Do you understand now? You've bothered me with a pointless conversation, and that's why you are irritating." </p><p>"Ouch. Here I thought you found me quite fascinating," he said sarcastically. "Well, I did manage to avoid speaking to you for the majority of this past week. Consider that a thank you for what you did last Friday."</p><p>Raven propped her hand against her head, leaving much of face visible to Levi. She looked down broodingly at her paper, ignoring his stare. "That's what you call a thank you? Hm... well I can say detention went by painlessly."</p><p>She was speaking so quietly now that Levi could barely hear her, but they were practically whispering from the start due to the low volume of the class.</p><p>"It has been a week since that night," Levi said as if just making the connection. He took his fingers into his chin as he looked at her. "Perhaps you're ready to continue what we started?"</p><p>"We?" Raven spat. "What's your fetish with fighting, anyways? A week from now we will go in front of the class. Have you no patience?" She added, looking at him uninterestingly. </p><p>He snorted at her fetish joke. "I've learned my lesson, princess, don't fret. I wasn't suggesting a fight, but a spar."</p><p>Raven gave him a confused expression. </p><p>"You probably noticed the area in the gym, how about we give it a go?" He asked. Levi was referring to the large mat that she often used when training Sasha. </p><p>"Why would I want to do that?" She replied with her raspy voice that always annoyed him. Raven watched the teacher as she stood and walked up to the front. </p><p>"Good practice, is it not?" He asked. "Who else would you rather spar against?"</p><p>He does have a point, she thought, and the mentally slapped herself for agreeing with him. While it would be resourceful to learn from hand-to-hand from the best fighter in the school, that person happened to be Levi. </p><p>Raven tugged the back of her hood closer to her neck. "Are those your intentions as well? I'd say you just want to fight me without repercussions." </p><p>Levi felt a smirk twitch. "Perhaps..."</p><p>Their teacher had begun speaking now, which put their conversation to a halt. Towards the end of class when she gave them time to work on their assignments in silence, he leaned in.</p><p>"So, tonight? Will you join me?" He whispered. </p><p>Raven didn't respond and slightly leaned away from the close gap between their faces.</p><p>He raised his eyebrow and grew annoyed. "Tsk. Your loss."</p><p>Levi took in her face for a few more moments before turning back to his work. Just before the bell would ring, he spoke again. </p><p>"Best not forget, your week is up. Don't expect me to avoid you so frequently anymore."</p><p>Levi couldn't fight her, so what could he do that would be so worrisome? She lightly shook her head in annoyance. </p><p>Levi processed that that was the longest conversation he's had with her as he watched her pull out a book and start to read. Usually she'd just ignore him as much as she can.</p><p>*</p><p>That night the group had decided to celebrate. Sitting together in Sasha's room, Jean brought out a large bottle of alcohol. </p><p>Connie gaped. "Jean, when the hell did you get that?"</p><p>Raven was also curious. She had never drank before, and assumed most of the students here hadn't either. Hardly anyone in their grade was eighteen and old enough to go to the city to get anything. </p><p>Jean was eighteen however. "Same guy," he replied as he started pouring cups. </p><p>Eren looked at the door to make sure it was locked. The four had gotten drunk together their fair share of times before, and would spend the night watching funny videos and laughing. He looked over at Raven, who looked uncomfortable.</p><p>She made eye contact with him and looked away, staring at one of the pictures hanging on the wall.</p><p>"Hell yes," Sasha said as she took a cup from Jean and took a big gulp. She shivered and face turned repulsed. "Ugh. This food is about to slap."</p><p>Sasha went to her mini fridge and pulled out a meal from the cafeteria. Raven didn't know how she managed to steal it, but wouldn't put it past Sasha. Connie reached his hand in her bowl to take a piece of her bread and she slapped his hand away. </p><p>"Hey go get your own!"</p><p>"Not everyone has an extra meal card, Sasha," he exclaimed as he took a drink from his cup.</p><p>Jean looked at Raven and raised the liquor curiously. She shook her head, "no, thanks."</p><p>Jean shrugged and took a seat beside Sasha and Connie on the bed. They quickly began discussing and laughing at what they were watching. Eren and Raven were left sitting by each other on beanbags on the floor. </p><p>Eren looked at her. "Have you ever drank before?" He asked lowly. He was sure the others could hear, but they didn't pay attention.</p><p>Raven shook her head. </p><p>"It's not too bad," he assured. "I would try something that tastes a little better first," he laughed, swishing the drink in his cup around. "This stuff tasted like shit." </p><p>"Why do you drink it then?"</p><p>He tilted his head to look at her fully. The purple light from Sasha's lights hit her face, and he forgot what he was going to say for a second. "U-um..." he stuttered, looking away in case he looked bashful. "Well, it's enjoying. Being drunk with your friends... it's fun."</p><p>Raven, after staring at his cup for a few moments and deliberating, she asked. "May I try a sip?" she whispered. Eren wouldn't have heard her if he wasn't sitting so close.</p><p>He smiled and handed his cup to her. "Yea, here you go."</p><p>The three on the bed had stopped talking when they saw what Raven was doing. She put the rim up to her nose and gave it a quick sniff. Eren chuckled when her nose twitched. After a few seconds, she took a gulp. </p><p>Raven gave a slight face at the strong taste, but if anyone didn't no better they'd think she was used to it. She shook her head and handed it back to him. </p><p>"You took that like a champ, Raven," Connie said patting her head. </p><p>"Don't worry," Sasha began, patting Raven on her head. "I'm going to get you properly drunk one day."</p><p>"Looking forward to it," Raven said sarcastically, which made Sasha laugh. </p><p>After a few hours of watching her friends become more and more intoxicated, playing games, and laughing hysterically, Raven went back to her room. They slurred as they pleaded for her to stay, but she assured them she was feeling tired. It wasn't an entire lie, but she did start to get bored. She did enjoy the night more than she'd thought, and it beat sitting alone in her room reading. </p><p>*</p><p>The weekend had come and passed. Raven had spent the large majority outside where the weather was optimally perfect. She had found her favorite spot to sit and read, and it occurred in a secluded area beneath a tree. It was close enough to the woods that she could hear water trickling from a nearby creek.</p><p>Surprisingly, she'd managed to go the whole weekend without running into anyone other than her friends. Raven would be lying if she said she hadn't purposefully planned when she went outside to prevent encountering Levi or the others. It was a small price to pay to avoid an annoying experience.</p><p>Every time she wasn't in class, she'd walk with her hood up- with exception to being with her friends, as well. </p><p>Because it felt so great outside, they five have been eating their meals together out on the lawn. Meal times with them had become much more amusing. Connie and Sasha loved to put on shows for them while they ate, and afterwards they'd go on their own ways. </p><p>Monday night, after classes were let out for the day, Raven got an early start to the gym. </p><p>While she ran on the treadmill she pondered over today's events. Sasha and Connie had gotten in trouble during first period, and training class was spent reviewing and learning pressure points. The most exciting part was certainly seeing that she had made first rank. Third period was exceptional considering Levi didn't speak to her once, and her and Eren paired up with each other for a project in the last period.</p><p>She wore her usual leggings, wishing that they were more ideal for exercising, but it was all she owned. Walking outside, the breeze made her already tight shirt feel more loose. After an hour of working out, she was used to leaving there feeling gross. </p><p>When the narrow path in the route back to the dorms had opened into the clearing where Levi had tried to fight her that night, she saw them.</p><p>A boy who looked a lot younger than her, presumably a first year, was attempting to grab his things that fell out of his bag. Papers flew across the ground from the book bag clutched in Kai's hand, and with each shake more things seemed to come out. Raven hadn't stopped walking the second she saw them, and now was picking up the pace. </p><p>"Hurry, hurry," Kai laughed as the boy leaned over to grab as much as he could. </p><p>Kai gave him a harsh kick to his ass and he fell over, which caused Mira and Petra to laugh as well. Levi, standing with his arms crossed and looking with expression. Zuko was there as well, and he was staring at the woods. </p><p>If Sasha was here, she'd grab Raven by the back of her shirt and exclaim to ignore them. And for Sasha's sake, she might've, but no one was here to tell her to stop.</p><p>Kai did a double take when he saw Raven come into view. He let out an ugly laugh, "I should've expected you to show up at some point."</p><p>Mira and Petra frowned when they noticed Raven, and Levi snapped his head over in a second. Ignoring all of them, she leaned over to help the kid up. </p><p>Raven glared at them. "Do none of you have anything better to do?" She leaned down and started picking up his things. The boy stood frozen with awe.</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes and Zuko looked away sheepishly. </p><p>"Hey," Kai called. "I wasn't done with-" </p><p>He'd put his hand upon Raven's shoulder, and she quickly turned and shoved him off. Stumbling back, with a surprised look on his face, Kai sputtered. Raven went back to what she was doing. </p><p>Mira sneered and took a step closer. "Why don't you mind your own business?" she asked as she walked. </p><p>With Raven leaning over, she didn't have the upper hand should Mira try anything, but that fact made her on alert. Mira and Petra gave each other a look as Kai grumbled.</p><p>"May not be any of my business, but if you put as much effort as you did harassing people in training perhaps you would be better fighters," Raven said coolly.</p><p>Zuko snorted and then covered it up with a cough and looked away. </p><p>Petra had took statement personally, for today she had lost her first rank place to Raven. She clenched her jaw and walked forward. "Just who do you think you-" she began as she grabbed Raven's hair with a tug.</p><p>Immediately dropping all the papers she had almost finished collecting, Raven swiftly lunged up and punched her in the jaw. Mira gasped and clutched onto Petra as she stumbled back. </p><p>Raven stood fully and glared. Despite being 5'3, Raven's intimidation made her daunting. The three of them looked at her angrily, and Kai rotated his shoulder as he took a step closer.</p><p>Zuko watched Raven look at Kai with bored eyes and didn't move a step as he got closer to her. Kai mumbled some curses and threats and moved in on her quickly. Zuko opened his mouth to say something when Levi interrupted him.</p><p>"Don't," Levi said sharply. In a blink of an eye Kai had stopped. He and the other, Raven included, looked at Levi with a wild expression.</p><p>Uncrossing his arms and nodding to the area behind Raven. "Rico is looking over here," he said when they didn't catch on. Levi then turned and began walking away. </p><p>Kai looked over Raven's shoulders and then back into her eyes with an angry expression. After a few moments of looking at her face, he spit on the ground, and turned to walk away. </p><p>"You got lucky," Kai said to the boy, and walked off. </p><p>Raven watched them all begin to move away from the area, in case Rico came over. Petra, red-faced, and Mira scowled before following them. The last one to leave was Zuko, who paused for a moment. As he started to walk away, Raven made eye contact with him. </p><p>Zuko noticed her expression soften a little, and over his shoulder he smiled and gave her a quick wink as he turned. </p><p>Raven looked away quickly. Remembering all the papers she had dropped and the poor boy just standing there with his mouth open, she leaned down.</p><p>"You... um... thanks you- I mean thank you," he sputtered. </p><p>"Don't thank me," she muttered. "Here." She handed his bag to him, which now had all his stuff in it. </p><p>He took it quickly and stared at her, still mouth opened. </p><p>"What?" She asked sharply.</p><p>"I- uh... I dunno. Never seen anyone do that before," he replied. </p><p>"Nothing special," she replied honestly. "If they get caught fighting once more they'll be expelled. If you can help it, go get someone from the entrance hall." And she walked off. </p><p>Her way back to the dorm was quick. Perhaps if more people, especially the lower class-men, knew that those buffoons weren't as scary as they think they are, they'd be better off.</p><p>Raven didn't dwell on the events that just happened after that. She was sure she'd just made more of enemy of Kai and Petra, if that was even possible, but she didn't care.</p><p>*</p><p>Just before noon on Tuesday, Raven sat in philosophy with Levi. She became curious to why he didn't say anything yesterday upon seeing her new ranking. </p><p>He must've already assumed it, she thought. Despise him not saying anything yesterday, he did today.</p><p>"Kai is quite furious with you," Levi said.</p><p>Raven didn't reply. </p><p>"And Petra and Mira, but they're always so ill-tempered," he said after a moment.</p><p>Raven kept writing. </p><p>He look at her without moving his head. "Is there a problem?"</p><p>"You should leave those kids alone," she deadpanned. "I'm sure there's more fascinating things to do than that."</p><p>He lazily sat back in his seat. "I wasn't doing anything."</p><p>"But you weren't doing anything about it, so you're just as guilty," she replied.</p><p>He hummed. "Who would've expected such a saint to come here, helping chubby boys from getting their homework dirty."</p><p>She looked at him quickly, then scoffed and looked away with a shake of her head. </p><p>"What?" He asked, leaning forward to get a better look at her face. </p><p>Raven tugged her hood to hide some of her face. She wished she could keep it up during her classes, she was never a fan of her looks. </p><p>"I'm trying to concentrate," she muttered. </p><p>He nodded and sat back, focusing on his own questions. Raven frowned, was it really that simple? The second she stopped writing her last answer and set her pencil down, Levi spoke. </p><p>"They are not happy with last night, Raven."</p><p>Raven rolled her eyes and titled her head from him. "That excludes you?"</p><p>He paused. "No. You ruined my show," he said sarcastically.</p><p>"How unfortunate," she muttered and grabbed her book from her bag. </p><p>"It is. I trust you don't think we'll let that go," he trailed of at the end, suddenly drawing marks on his paper. </p><p>She took his threat lightly. "How intimidating."</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at her. "Such a smart mouth."</p><p>Raven started to read now, and he knew she probably wasn't going to speak again today. </p><p>"Congratulations on getting first rank," he said after a moment. "I'm truly looking forward to Friday."</p><p>Raven hummed in response and went back to focusing on the words. He frowned in annoyance at her silence. He'd be lying if he said she wasn't one of the most infuriating people he's ever met, and he's only known her for two weeks. He didn't like the way her sharp responses got under his skin, because no one else he knew would talk to him like that. </p><p>Mrs. Letterman came up the class and continued the lecture from yesterday. Levi took in the book title in as Raven moved her book into her bag. Jotting it down in the corner of his page he lazily watched the slides on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Eren looked over occasionally as Raven read her book before class started. When Kai walked past the row they sat, he threw a empty water bottle at Raven's head and snorted loudly. </p><p>Raven's eyes moved up as watched the bottle fall to the floor, and then kept reading. Eren gaped and then looked at Kai angrily. </p><p>"What the fuck was that for?" He said and he stood.</p><p>Raven had stopped reading now and was surprised at Eren's aggression. She raised her hand lightly. "It's rather fine, Eren." </p><p>Eren looked down at her with frustration. She'd be doing the same thing I'm doing if that was any of us? But she won't stand up for herself now?  He thought.</p><p>"Yea, dude, it's fine. Chill out," Kai laughed as he sat in his seat. Zuko was already sitting and watching Eren's glare. </p><p>Eren cursed under his breath and sat down. He eyed Raven with annoyance. "Seriously?" He whispered.</p><p>Raven looked at his eyes and was surprised at the look on his face. "What? It wasn't that big of a deal."</p><p>He gaped. "What would've you done if that was me, huh? You wouldn't have just sat there."</p><p>Raven closed her book, keeping her finger on the page she was on. "It's different... I had pissed him off last night, I was expecting something like that."</p><p>"What? What happened last night?" He asked. "And that doesn't matter."</p><p>"It does," she replied. "He would've loved it more if I had given a response."</p><p>He narrowed his eyes. He was about to tell her 'that's how it always is', but he realized that wasn't true. Every time she had an encounter with them, they were the ones left bothered and angry. "Whatever," he muttered. </p><p>Raven was a bit taken back by his attitude, and felt bad for upsetting him. "Thank you, though," she whispered not knowing what else to say. </p><p>"What happened last night?" He asked.</p><p>Raven sighed. "He and his friends were messing with some first year, and I intervened."</p><p>"And? What did you do?"</p><p>She recalled the event for the first time now. "I had hit him... and Petra, but they scurried away when they saw Rico coming."</p><p>Eren was shocked. "You hit them? You shouldn't have done that Raven," he whisper yelled. </p><p>She looked away. "They had put their hands on me first. It's not like I would ever start something," Raven muttered. </p><p>"Why didn't you tell any of us?" He asked, but as soon as he asked he knew the answer. Raven didn't tell him anything. They knew hardly anything about her. Sasha would tell them as much as she knew, which was hardly anything at all. </p><p>He recalled to the first night Sasha told them about her, and said asking personal questions was a touchy subject. So Eren tried his best to get anything out of her during class, one of the only times he could talk to her, and it was always a struggle. From the two weeks he knew her, he'd manage to learn her favorite genres of books and her favorites. Music or any other form of entertainment was a different subject. She hardly knew any artists, popular t.v. shows or movies, or celebrities. After every question he asked, her reaction was just readable enough to tell she was uncomfortable- so he'd stop.</p><p>"Never mind," he said.</p><p>"Sorry," she whispered, playing with the edge of her paper. </p><p>He didn't respond and their teacher had started the class now. Raven didn't like how she felt. She knew she was right, and that he didn't understand, but didn't like him being upset because of her. Raven internally cursed, she's always been apathetic.</p><p>When class ended, Raven walked alongside Eren as she always did when they left. When they got outside, Raven spoke. </p><p>"Eren, would you go on a walk with me?" </p><p>He looked down at her emotionless face and nodded.  They walked down the path that led to the main lawn in silence. </p><p>"Do you know any good routes?" she asked. </p><p>He scratched his head. "No... but there is this one spot I really like."</p><p>She nodded. "Would you like to go there now?" </p><p>"Sure," he said almost instantly. Eren was curious why she decided to ask him to walk with her today, but he wasn't against it at all.</p><p>He led them into the woods where Raven had not explored much. It wasn't dense, and there was enough light to see all around her. </p><p>Raven bit on the inside of her lip as she thought about what she was going to say. </p><p>"Eren," she began, "I wanted to tell you that I am appreciative to have you as a friend." Raven looked up at him and took in his expression. "And I can tell that my lack of openness bothers you."</p><p>Eren felt sheepish and looked away. He was annoyed by it, but now that she was apologetic he realized it wasn't a big deal. The fact that she was concerned for his feelings made his heart swell though.</p><p>"I'm new to this sort of thing... I've never been comfortable talking about myself," Raven continued. </p><p>"It's okay, Raven," Eren said, and stopped walking. "Don't be sorry for it, I'm sure there's a reason."</p><p>Eren looked away and Raven did as well, noticing that they were at an area with a beautiful sight. He watched her mouth open slightly as she looked around. </p><p>"It doesn't bother you?" She asked quietly. </p><p>He shook his head, even though he was mostly lying. "No. I don't want you to be uncomfortable... but I do get curious," he trailed off.</p><p>Raven stared at the small pond near her feet. They were standing on a wooden path that was randomly placed in the area they were at. The trees were less dense here, and the sunlight was shining through and hitting the water.</p><p>"Can I ask you a question?" Eren asked.</p><p>Raven nodded but didn't look up at him.</p><p>"What is your family like?"</p><p>Raven tensed and turned away. Of all the questions... she thought grumpily. With her back to him, she subconsciously tugged her hood up around her neck. </p><p>"Never mind," he said quickly after seeing her reaction. "I shouldn't have ask-"</p><p>"It's okay," she mumbled, thinking of what to say. "Eren, I don't trust people very easily... can I trust that you will keep this between the two of us?"</p><p>He nodded quickly even though she couldn't see him. "Of course. I wouldn't tell anyone anything you didn't want me to," Eren said honestly. </p><p>She nodded curtly. She wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't tell their friends, and she also wasn't ready to give away too much.</p><p>"The last time I saw my mother I was eleven," Raven began, "and the last time I saw my father-" she strained at having to refer him as a father. "I was thirteen. I lived with my grandmother for some time but she passed away not too long ago..." she trailed off. </p><p>Raven was leaving out so much information, but that was as much as she felt comfortable saying.</p><p>Eren cursed internally and looked down. He felt terrible. "I'm sorry..." he said. He pondered what she told him quickly. She hasn't seen her parents in years, why? "Did they pass?" Eren asked quietly.</p><p>Raven stared deeply into the water. After a moment, she whispered, "I don't know."</p><p>Eren filled with confusion; he had more questions now than he did before. </p><p>"What about you?" Raven asked after a moment of silence. "What is your family like?" </p><p>She still faced with her back to him, and Eren ran his hands through his hair with unease. "Nothing special, I guess... my mother teaches at an Elementary School, and my father is a doctor. My older brother is a captain at The Scouts."</p><p>With that Raven looked over her shoulder at him. "Really?"</p><p>He nodded. "We've never been that close because of his age, but yea. He's been there for years now."</p><p>She nodded and looked away. They stood silent for a moment. Then she suddenly remembered something and leaned down. Digging through her bag, Raven pulled out a map of the ground and a pen. </p><p>"Would you tell me where we are?" She asked, handing the items to him.</p><p>Eren smiled and took the pen cap off. "Yeah." Drawing a small dash as the entrance of the woods, "this is where we came in at." Then he drew a line up and a small circle. "And this is where I think we are, but if you just walk straight from here you shouldn't have trouble finding it."</p><p>She nodded and took it back from him. Before she could put it away, Eren noticed all the other circles she had drawn.</p><p>"I'm rather hungry," Raven mumbled after throwing the bag back over her shoulder.</p><p>"Did you eat lunch?" He asked. </p><p>Raven shook her head. After third period, the upperclassman were given an 45 minutes to eat, but the cafeteria didn't close until 2 p.m. in preparation for dinner. Raven usually ate after her last class when it was less busy and she could be by herself. </p><p>"I'll walk you there," Eren said as he led her away from the spot. </p><p>They walked in silence, listening to the sound of the ground crunching under their steps. </p><p>"Thank you for bringing me out here," Raven said. </p><p>Eren nodded and went back to his thoughts. Why hadn't she seen her parents in that much time? He pondered if she was given up for adoption, but remembered she lived with her grandmother. Maybe her mother had left them? He knew better than to ask, and was happy he at least got something out of her. Even though it only led to him being more curious.</p><p>"You said you'd- well you- if maybe-" Eren sputtered and wanted to slap himself for failing to speak so miserably. "Never mind."</p><p>"Well you have to tell me now," Raven joked and hit his arm with her elbow. She could tell he'd been tense since she'd mentioned her parents.</p><p>He looked at her softened expression and laughed. "I remember you saying you haven't seen much movies... I though maybe I could show you one of my favorites sometime." Eren held his breath as he waited for her answer. </p><p>She pondered on what would entail. The two of them watching a movie by themselves. She'd watched half a movie with Sasha once but excused herself when she became tired. </p><p>Raven nodded lightly. "Sure," she said simply. </p><p>Eren let out a breath and felt his nerves relax. He knew she didn't take the two of them hanging out as something romantic at all, and was relieved. He didn't think Raven was someone who would want a relationship with anyone. </p><p>They reached the fork in the path that spilt to the cafeteria.</p><p>"I'll see you at dinner?" Eren asked and she replied with a nod.</p><p>When she turned away, he watched her pull the hood of her cape (one that he never really bothered to wear until it started getting cold outside) all the way over her head, and walk towards the cafeteria.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>